


Healing Essence

by Dantegram



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know what I'm doing, Lemon, Multichapter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Smut, longfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dantegram/pseuds/Dantegram
Summary: A young boy with a troubled past has a chance meeting with a certain fox named Ahri. The pair may have found the thing they have been looking for all this time.
Relationships: Ahri/OC
Comments: 21
Kudos: 24





	1. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy runs away from his terrible home, and into the forests of Ionia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter of something I've been working on. I hope you enjoy.

The wind howled and shrieked as it rattled the windows. Thunder broke the grim silence hanging above the sky. A young boy named Sebastian hid underneath the weathered oak table, holding his breath as he stayed as still as possible. He fought to resist the tremors wracking his frail, thin frame as he stared out from his hiding place. A bolt of lightning unveiled the face that he both adored and loathed at once. The rain pelting the rotting lumber that covered the house made an uneven, feral drumming that had to discernible pattern.

The heavy leather boots thumped on the planks that served as a sturdy floor, each one ominous and lasting. The ragged breathing of the man that Sebastian called father emitted the foul stench of alcohol, one of the only sounds coming from within the house, the other a silver-laden knife that he knew all too well. The scars covering his scrawny frame ached as memories drifted within his own mind.

His father growled, stepping deeper into the house, the door creaking as its hinges were tested by the winds and rain. He was so frightened, but more frightened of what his father would do to him. His mother was long gone, no one to protect him from his own family. The door was tempting, inviting. He knew he could flee but his father would catch him as soon as he left. He waited.

He listened carefully as his father slowly entered his room. Sebastian adjusted his bag and flexed his thin legs. As soon as the closet opened from deep within the modest home, he crept from his place and slunk towards the door, freedom tantalizingly close. Carefully, he put one foot in front of the other as his father checked the bathroom for his son.

Under the guise of the pouring rain and buffeting winds, he stepped out into the maelstrom that was one of the largest storms Ionia had ever seen. Heaving a large piece of wood up to the door he put it in place, sealing it tight. Hoisting his back onto his back, he turned and fled into the night's chaos.

He did not stop as he heard the crack of lighting deep in the distance.

He did not stop as he heard his father bellow his name from down the hill.

He did not stop as he darted into the woods as fast as his bony legs would take him.

He ran past frightened deer and hare, who were desperately scrambling for safety, their instincts guiding them towards protected shelters. His lungs burned, his muscles ached, and worst of all, he was afraid. His eyes were wide and panicked as he spirited across the grass. He did not know where he was going, only that he needed to find someplace he would be safe. With each step he took, memories fueled his body. He recalled when he was eight, too slow to avoid his father's drunken blow. Sitting in the dark closet crying as he held his limp arm that had placed a feeble attempt at preservation.

The tears fell, staining his thin rags he wore. The mark they left was nearly unnoticeable, the fabric stained and tattered from years of damage and wear. He ripped a strip of the only thing he had to wear and tied it around his arm in a makeshift dressing, anything to keep his arm steady and functional. He closed his eyes and tried his best to make the pain go away.

He tripped over a root, sprawling over rocks and sticks. Cuts appeared on his body, trickles of blood running steadily down his limbs. He did not falter, he had to keep going. He ducked through two trees, and over a log. He had to get far away as possible. He was slowing down, the adrenaline he felt only doing so much for his exhausted, aching body.

A bolt of lighting struck the ground not far from him, the heat of the blast singing his exposed legs. His heartbeat was pounding in his ears, a cacophony of noise that served as reminder of his fatigue. 

He was thirteen, scrubbing the floors of his childhood home. He dared not look up as his father sprawled on the couch, two bottles in hand. He kept his head down and worked efficiently. He knew the consequence of doing otherwise. As he finished cleaning the last of the dirt and grime off the floor, he moved away into the kitchen.

His father called out for him to make something to eat. Obedient, he pulled a loaf of bread and some cheese down from the cupboard. Slicing it carefully, he sheared off a tiny piece for himself. After all, this is the only thing he had eaten in two days.

Scarfing it down in one bite, he hung his head and walked towards his father. With a dismissive wave he turned to go to his room, which wasn't much larger than a closet. Sitting on his threadbare cot, he lay his head in his tiny hands and wailed. Why couldn't he be loved? What had he done that made his father so unhappy? He didn't know. He tried to wipe off his tears unsuccessfully as his father stomped towards his room, fists clenched. He felt his lungs heaving, his skin burning, his body pushed to its very limits.

Months ago, he stood in the kitchen, a knife to his throat. His father was seething. "I don't owe you a goddamn thing. I have raised you for fifteen years, and you steal from me? You steal from your own damn father?!" His father spat the words at him, each one sinking in and leaving a lasting impression. Sebastian whimpered. He smelled the reek of booze on his labored breath, a sign not to cross his father if possible. "You're so goddamn pathetic," he muttered before slamming his son's head into the wall, leaving him crumpled on the floor. The dim bulb shone on him. It was too bright. He needed to close his eyes and rest; he had no strength left. He didn't get up for a long time.

With a small, anguished cry he collapsed in front of a small cave hidden among the landscape. He was too exhausted to care if there was something in there. Panting and heaving, he staggered forwards into the small cave. Upon sweeping his eyes across the walls he discovered there was nothing, not even spiders or small insects. No sign that anything had lived in here at all.

Throwing his bag down, he placed his torn cot on the rugged ground before lying down on it. He began to cry. For fifteen years he had slaved away, starved, ached, beaten. But no more. Now, Sebastian was free, and he was determined to stay that way. He opened up his thin pack and procured a small canteen of water he had brought. Opening up the top carefully, he drank greedily, the water making his parched throat hurt. Gasping, he put the cap back on and placed it gingerly inside his pack.

Placing his pack behind him, he lay down on his belongings, his eyes red and swollen. He listened to the rumble of thunder and lightning as the storm raged on. He found it oddly comforting that, despite his entire life changing in moments, the world had not. The storm still growled, the plants still grew, and the animals still roamed. His breath had begun to come back to him, his breathing slowly steadying.

He was still anxious, staring out from his hole to scan the dark horizon. Sebastian felt many things. He felt afraid. He felt weak. But most of all, he felt growing uncertainty. He had no idea what to do now that he was free, he had been so focused on his escape that he never thought where he would go once he was free. His thoughts now lay on things suck as survival and relocating. He could not live in a cave forever, he had to go someplace. A village, perhaps?

But what if his father tracked him to the village? It would all be over for him. Sebastian let out a long breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. Then he stopped and began to smile. For the first time in a decade, Sebastian smiled. Really smiled in happiness. He didn't care how he lived, as long as he was safe.

Living off the land wouldn't be so mad, he mused. He could plant some seeds, grow a garden. No one would ever hurt him again. Just him, alone in his thoughts, safe and sound. He liked the sound of that idea very much.

Taking out a small piece of bread, he savored every bite of it, from the nutty taste to the hardy crunch of the outside. He ate more than he could ever remember eating at once. Despite his lack of nourishment for a growing fifteen year old, he was tall, albeit very thin and lean. His ribs stuck out at angles and he had no fat or muscle to speak of. His father, on the other hand, had a potbelly and every night ate more food than he ever saw in a week.

Sebastian didn't have the resources to eat all of his bread so quickly. If he had calculated the supplies he had correctly, he had enough food and water to last him five days before he was out. Five days to keep being free. Finishing his bread, he placed his head gently on his back and closed his eyes, listening to the roaring storm above him. The rain made the entrance slick, the thunder shook the cave. it wasn't comfortable, but it was safe. It was home.

A crow cawed from somewhere outside, a piercing sound that carried through the rumbling valley and through the shaking, twisting trees. The storm- one of the worst to sweep through Ionia- wasn't letting up much, only getting quieter. The wind whistled through the cave, cooling his hideaway. Ionia often had storms, but this storm was on another level.

As Sebastian fell into a deep rest, he did not notice two yellow eyes gleaming in the darkness. The eyes watched him curiously, musing as to who the boy was. Nine fluffy tails scraped the ground as their owner crept forward to get a better look at who had wandered into her territory. The eyes swept over the boy's hollow cheeks, bony ribs, and gaunt skin. Pity formed in those yellow orbs.

Dragging a delicate hand over Sebastian's sleeping face, the owner of the tails began to smile. Curling them up and off the ground, the figure crouched low near the boy's head. Placing a hand on his forehead, they began to feel him. Feel the emotions that sustained them. Feel the power that feelings have. Feel the essence softly come out of the boy. Drinking it all in, the figure experienced the memories Sebastian had.

The stranger delighted in siphoning essence from the hapless boy, unaware of his life and memories slipping away. They enjoyed the feeling of power, like eating after a great fast. Which, to them, it was. How long had it been since they last fed? How long since they last took the dying breaths of some living thing? To experience the world through memories?

They let out a quiet moan at the feeling of strength they gathered. The figure saw visions. The boy, much younger. He looked to be about six or seven, being hit by a man that bared a striking resemblance to the boy. Was that his father? Curious, they watched as the boy was pummeled over and over again, the anger of the older man clear even in distant memories. The essence felt odd, hollow. They drank in as much as they could in without taking too much.

As they finished taking their share of essence, they smiled. They had found a new meal, and they would not let this one go so easily. Standing up and letting out a satisfied sigh, the stranger walked out of the cave, their yellow eyes glowing in the darkness.


	2. The Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stranger waits for Sebastian by the lake in wait. What happens when the two meet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter of some trash story I've started. I don't think the first chapter was great, but I'm learning. Anyways here is chapter 2 of Healing Essence.

Sebastian marched onward, the pack weighing heavily on his shoulders. He had woken up before the sunrise and wandered the Ionian forests before finding a trickle of water. Guessing there was more water to be found, he began walking beside it, seeing it widen and deepen. The water sped up, flowing behind him.

He was wary of the forest, keeping his eyes out for anything that could harm him, like animals or his father. He felt lightheaded when he awoke, and drained as if he had not rested at all. Which is why he moved at a slow pace upriver.

The pine trees scent filled his nose, the aroma of wood and lumber strong as he walked through the forest. The grass tickled at his feet through his tattered shoes. He had discovered the forest to be quite pleasant, more than he expected. He found himself swinging his arms, a spring in his tired step. The wind blew through the forest, gently shaking the trees. Only now had Sebastian realized just how powerful nature can be. One moment it can rattle houses, the next it is peaceful and still.

As the stream grew wider, it also grew louder. Sebastian could hear the water flowing now. He wondered briefly where this would take him. But water was too important to pass up. Finding some water would do him good in the long run. He saw small weeds at the bottom of the shallow water.

The rocks on one side steadily grew taller as he walked. He thought about yesterday. Cowering under the table, running away from his father. His eyes narrowed, but he didn't stop to dwell on it. After all, the less he thinks about it the less it hurts him.

As he walked along the riverside, he becomes lost in his thoughts. Lost in ideas, hopes, dreams. All things he can do now that he's gone and far away from that house. That village hated him anyways, and he didn't understand why. The neighbors eyed him like he was filth, some unmentionable to be discarded like an old toy. It hurt Sebastian to think of those times.

Coming to an abrupt stop, he looked around and realized that the other side of the river was a hill now, rocky beige with thin tufts of grass sticking out haphazardly. There was one way to go, and that was downstream. The water had become deeper, and upon looking down he saw glittering fish, darting to and fro in the murk. Mouth watering, he debated attempting to catch one.

He could envision himself jumping in, the cold water swirling as he flailed a sharpened stick at the fish, desperately hoping to land a lucky blow and skewer his dinner. Shaking his head, he realized how difficult that would be, and he let the fishes be.

Moving along the riverside, he saw the water get deeper. It would be up to his waist, and he knew that if fell it would not end well for him. He would be swept away, and he would lose precious time. Time? What was he aiming for? What did he aspire to do so quickly? He thought about it, realizing that he first needed more food and water, because his pack was half empty now.

He looked ahead, the sun shining brightly down on Ionia that day, the birds chirping. It was as if that storm had never happened, the only sign of it was the singed trees and the burned patches where lightning struck. Above him, clouds rolled onward, lazily floating sideways. They looked so soft to him, he wondered what they felt like.

The hill that he walked beside began to change. It started covering the river. Slowly but surely, the hill crested and became a cave of sorts. He froze, deciding what to do. Taking a sip of water from his canteen, he looked ahead to the rest of the forest. The river had been slowly dipping lower for quite some time, and now it seemed that the tunnel was going down.

On impulse, he turned right and took a tentative step into the water, which was more shallow than previously. It came up to his knees. The biting cold left him regretting his decision for a moment, yet he still advanced deeper.

The light dimmed, the tunnel underground only illuminated by holes that led to the surface. He had never known Ionia and the forests held such beautiful places. Tunnels, trees, he was ecstatic to see it all. After being locked away for so long, this was a breath of fresh air, something he welcomed with open arms. He felt something dart between his legs suddenly, and gasped.

Then he sighed upon realizing it was only a fish. His thin legs brushed against weeds, barely felt. His legs were freezing, and so was he. He didn't understand how this tunnel could exist. It was very strange, he thought. The current became stronger, Sebastian thought, struggling to stay in one place. The water was rising rapidly as we was pushed forwards. This was a mistake, he realized as panic set in.

Without warning, the current surged, and he was thrown off his feet. Clasping his bag tightly in his frail hands, he screamed as he was carried downstream. It was dark and cool, the weeds below brushing against his back through holes in his clothes. Being carried down through the darkness made him nervous, like he was trapped in his closed again hiding from his father. He saw light. Was he safe?

Not at all, he realized with a start. He should have gone the other way. As he went over the edge, he hoped the water was deep enough he wouldn't hurt himself. Sailing through the air, he closed his eyes and held his breath as he shot down into the lake.

It was dark. The weeds grabbed at his legs, threatening to pull Sebastian down. He flailed around, grabbing the water hoping there would be something, anything to save him. It became darker, the sunlight so far away. The indifferent fish swirled around the soon to be corpse. This was it, he thought, it was all for nothing.

His vision went dark and he accepted his fate. The end of his life as he knew it. Suddenly, he shot up and out of the water, two hands pulling him towards the shore. Gasping and heaving, he lay down on the rocky land.

Him and the stranger lay there for a moment, both processing what just occurred. He breathed, he was alive. Turning to his savior, he was taken aback. Soft fluffy ears sat above a beautiful face adorned with raven hair. The stranger was beautiful, their nine tails floating behind them. They were captivating to Sebastian. Ogling them, he couldn't think of what to say.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Her voice was beautiful, like the first rain of spring or the joy of seeing a puppy. It wafted over him, every sense of caution and self-preservation gone.

"Y-yeah I'm okay," he stammered out. He found her unbelievably beautiful. Her eyes were a bright yellow, like some exotic animal, and they bore into his own dull, brown eyes.

"You look tired, dear. Why don't you come with me and rest a while?" The stranger's offer was enticing. Sebastian couldn't say no. Getting up, the stranger offered her hand towards him, gently pulling him up.

She pointed to a cave just ahead, hidden within the hills. "That's where I'm staying for now. It's not too far."

The pair walked together, the stranger's fluffy tails occasionally brushing against Sebastian, making him blush. He was nervous around people, but this woman made him feel more at ease. The woman was watching him blush and squirm out of the corner of her eye. She remembered her feeding from the night before, and smiled when she felt a trickle of that delicious essence come from him. _Affection is the sweetest, after all,_ she thought.

She eyed his gaunt frame, his staggered gait, and felt pity for the poor boy. She had some questions for him. But those would come later. For now, she intended to make him comfortable.

They strolled into the cave, wider than the hole he slept in the night he ran away. Her belongings were scattered in neat piles around him. Sebastian blushed when he saw a pair of her undergarments. Motioning for him to sit near a campfire she had constructed, the pair sat facing each other as the woman placed a kettle over the fire.

The flames warmed the chilled and soaked boy as he sat there, contentment in his eyes. She could taste the happy essence flowing out of him, her self-control slowly beginning to diminish.

She could see he was young, no older than fourteen. She knew what she could call him. " _Iminha,_ you look so weary. Where did you come from?" she asked Sebastian, her words honeyed. She could see he was shy, a trait she enjoyed very much.

"I came from down there," he pointed, "from the village."

"You are certainly far from there. Are you travelling somewhere?" she inquired.

"It's complicated," he managed. _Gods, she's beautiful._

The stranger loved how shy and adorable he was. It made teasing him so much easier.

"Are you running away?" she asked. She saw the same look in his eyes when she was so very young, and didn't know right from wrong.

"Yes. From my father..." the boy mumbled. Sebastian felt uncomfortable admitting this, as if he had done wrong. Technically he had done wrong, but it was the right thing to do to get out of trouble.

"I won't ask any other questions about that if you don't wish to answer. How old are you exactly?" the nine-tailed stranger asked Sebastian.

"Sixteen, ma'am."

He was just a boy, she realized. He must be scared of what's to happen. She recalled her own childhood, spent with foxes on the northermost mountains of Ionia with the snow foxes. She longed to be human, to be better.

Her wish came at a steep price. The change from hunting for mountain hares in the deep snow to prowling around a city or tavern to find her next victim was sudden, and she still remembers what it was like. Most of all, she remembered bitter loneliness, the feeling of isolation atop that frigid landscape, survival the priority above all. She looked at him.

"Would you like to stay with me for a while? I can't promise the trips will be comfortable but I wouldn't mind the company," the stranger offered. It was an impulse offer, but one she didn't regret making at the moment.

"Really? You would let me stay with you?" he asked, excited. She laughed. "Of course _Iminha_." The sun was setting, and the boy looked exhausted. She stood up gracefully and placed down two beds of leaves and twine she had fashioned herself. Turning to Sebastian she yawned, her small fangs on full display. He stared at them with a mixture of fear and awe.

Had he never seen a vastayan before? _Why had he really fled the village,_ she wondered as she motioned for him to come over to her, his cot beside her own. She lay her head down on a small pillow she had acquired at a market north of the forests.

"You must be exhausted, I'm sure you want to rest now. I know you've had a long day." His eyes were drooping as he nodded. She smiled at him, a warm and inviting smile. Gingerly laying down, he began to turn away from the stranger, but her nine tails turned him over.

"What do I call you?" asked Sebastian as he stretched his thin limbs and adjusted himself into a comfortable position.

"You may call me Ahri."

"That's a pretty name," he murmured sleepily before he closed his eyes and leaned his head into Ahri. She was taken aback. Did this boy not know who she was? Everyone in Ionia seemed to know the legends of the Fox-Demon, or the Spirit of the Forest that lured children to their demise. Sometimes people connected the dots, sometimes they didn't.

She cradled the boy and slowly rocked him as he slept. Perhaps it was the loneliness she had experienced for so long, but this felt right. Her predatory instincts had dulled from when she first encountered him.

She was wary, however. She would help him get on his feet and he would go on his merry way, and she would feel like she did something right for once. Though she would never admit it, Ahri found her thoughts wandering to places of hope, of kindness. Those thoughts could never be. Somewhere, a crow called out, a cry that echoed through the still night.


	3. Inn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahri and the boy she met, Sebastian, decide to head to the marketplace north of their cave to follow leads on a peculiar pair of items Ahri has held on to for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! Thank you all for reading this thing that I'm writing, it means a lot that people read and comment on my works. On another note, I know it says lemon and it'll get there soon. Thanks for reading this far. Anyways, enjoy.

Slowly opening his tired eyes, Sebastian breathed in Ahri, a scent of the forest, of lavender and honey, of the soft breeze over the lake. He could feel Ahri's tail near his hand and he resisted the urge to grab it. The first rays of the sun shone on his tired face, illuminating the place he found himself.

The birds chirped someplace outside, and the wind rustled through the the Ionian trees. Breathing in once more, he slowly got up and out of reach of the tails, which seemed to have a mind of their own. Ahri stirred, muttering something quietly.

"Good morning, _Iminha_. Did you sleep well?" she asked him. She could hear his heart beating faster as he came to his senses and really looked at her.

"Yes..." he stammered out. She found him adorable, from his shy stammer to his downcast eyes. She stretched and sat up with him.

"Before I ran into you, I was going north, to the market. Would you like to go and see?" His face lit up and he gave a small smile. The two of them shared some water they had, and stood up, getting ready for the hike north. Ahri could feel the weight of her most prized possession in her robe pocket. Twin gemstones she had carried like a burden from the moment she could talk.

She didn't remember who gave them to her, or where they came from. They were smooth, no discernible markings to be seen on their clear, polished surface. To others, it might be easy coin. To her, it was the only thing she had left.

She pointed once more, and together they walked outside, the sun rising over the hill in the distance. Sebastian at this point was no stranger to walking, having ran all the way from his village, to down a cave he found, and now all the way north. As they walked down from the cave with bundles of Ahri's belongings, a crow cawed from its wooden perch. They walked a short distance before Ahri turned her eyes towards him.

"What is your name? I told you mine, I would like to know yours," she asked.

"It's Sebastian. Sebastian Winters."

"Alright Sebastian. Have you even been outside your village?"

"Well, no... he admitted. He didn't want to have to explain that he wasn't allowed to much further than the house, as his father always wanted him there to clean up or do other chores. He shuddered, remembering why he was here in the first place. but he was here now, wasn't he? He had finally gathered the courage to run, to try. 

As the two walked, Ahri found herself at a loss for words. What could she tell this boy that wouldn't make him look at her like everyone else did? She couldn't really see him taking the truth well. She opted to keep silent, letting him guess at who she was and her motives of helping him, which she didn't quite know herself.

The pair didn't even notice the landscape around them, or the crow that followed. They started to talk, bodies parallel as they walked through the trees, over logs and bumps. Occasionally, she pointed something out to him and told him the story behind something she learned. Sebastian was having fun for the first time in years, and Ahri could see that.

Her newfound friend was a very good listener, and could look her in the eye without any ulterior motives. Although she didn't know him too well, she could feel his essence, untainted and pure through the pained tendrils that it hid behind often. Like the colors behind the darkness.

Stopping to eat some apples they found on the way, she told him the story of her first time picking apples, Sebastian munching on his own and enraptured in her tale. She regaled him with climbing a tree the first time, her legs shaking as she reached her smooth, delicate limbs upwards to grab onto the next branch or knot. That was was a distant memory, it happened years ago. But whether she wished to or not, she could never forget anything. And that had drove her to do some bad things in bad places. 

"And that's how I learned how to get fruit off the branch quickly," she finished. Sebastian looked up at her, wide eyed.

"We're you scared when the branch cracked?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was pretty scary. But apples are worth breaking your leg over," she said with a smirk. He giggled. She could see how strange it was for him to laugh and smile, especially with strangers. She briefly wondered just how terrible his father was. She wasn't oblivious to the bruises he sported on his arms, or the state she found him in.

Once they were done eating, they started walking again. She guessed they were about two thirds the way there already, it was the next part that was difficult. To get there, they had to climb some steep hills and cliffs. She had no problem clambering up but she didn't know if Sebastian could. They would cross that bridge when they came to it. Since travelling north a couple miles, she noticed the trees become sparse, barren. The air felt cooler on her skin. She heard a deer walking a distance away, obscured by fallen branches and cold trees.

"Ahri, how much longer until we're there?" he asked her.

"About two thirds, _Iminha_. Just a couple miles, and we can always take a rest if you need," she assured him.

Not wishing to be a burden, he shook his head, despite his body telling him that the two dozen miles they crossed already was enough for one day. And he was still getting used to having someone as a friend, and having more food than before. His body already felt better, more alive than it ever had. He was grateful that he fell out of a cave that splashed into a lake.

They walked across a clearing and up to the cliff she talked about. The rocks were jagged and pushed out, a perfect wall for climbing. But could he climb? Ahri looked at him observe the wall, fear written on his face.

"I'll help you up, don't worry," she said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. He flinched, but remained still, staring at the face of it. It was about twenty five feet tall, not too bad but big enough that it was either this or walk an extra twenty miles and take the main road. She didn't know how, but he would do it. The sun was beginning to set, the day spend walking with the occasional break to eat or drink. Walking towards the wall, she placed one delicate hand on the nearest stone.

"Alright Sebastian, you have to climb. Don't worry, I'll be right there." He looked nervous still, and felt even more nervous on the inside. What if he fell? What if he couldn't do it? What if he got hurt? His mind swirled with self-doubt, his hand shaking.

"I'll be right here, I won't let you fall. I promise," she said seriously. But could she keep that? How many empty promises had she made people? How many times had they believed her and she let them down, willingly or not? She could see the faces of those she betrayed without remorse, and realized just how hollow her words were. With a deep breath, Ahri began to lift her foot off the ground and place it on a foothold. When it bore her weight, she reached up and grabbed the next rock that protruded from the cliff face.

"Just follow my lead, it'll be okay." She hoped he wouldn't mess this up. The thought of losing this boy made her deathly afraid and she couldn't understand why. Mimicking her, he placed his hands on the exact place, his fingers brushing the very grooves Ahri's fingers did. Swing his leg up and over, he followed the path she previously laid out.

As the pair climbed, the sun slowly sunk below the horizon, leaving shadowy tendrils cast from the trees on the face of the cliff. Halfway up, Ahri heard Sebastian cry out. Without thinking, her hand shot out and she grabbed the kid, bringing him up to her level.

"Just hang onto my back, it's alright." Her breathing was labored, and Sebastian had a loud wheeze from his climb and near fall. Her nine tails wrapped around him, tying themselves together to support him. Grunting, she placed a hand above her head, palming a particularly large stone. Sebastian's fingers clawed at her shoulders, struggling to hold on. The wind blew around them, freezing their fingers and nipping at their faces. The ground became smaller and smaller with every reach.

"Ahri... I'm scared," Sebastian whimpered quietly.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. I got you, remember?" she asked, craning her neck to get a glimpse of the young man with his arms around her holding on. He was light, far too light, and she worried that he needed to eat more.

As the pair held on for dear life, moving at a snail's pace, Sebastian excitedly told her she was almost there. With one final heave, she grabbed the ledge, allowing Sebastian to scamper up, herself joining him. Swinging their legs over the edge, the breathed and collected themselves. They didn't say anything, only wind whistling around them. Finally, Ahri spoke up.

"Are you alright, _Iminha? _" He didn't say anything for a while, his eyes fearful and unfocused on the sight below them.__

"Yeah. I'm alright," he finally spoke up. He stood up and began walking away. She followed him as he stared at the ground.

"Well, we're here! You'll get to have sticky buns, and hear music, and see the northern parts of Ionia! Doesn't that sound good?" she offered. His smile returned, even if it seemed smaller than before. He did want to try sticky buns and hear music. Those were things he had never tried, and would like to experience.

As they walked, Ahri let her hand grab his, not noticing what she did until he squeezed her hand. They shared a look, something they couldn't explain, and didn't want to. It was for them to understand. They moved forwards and stared at the sight below them: tents with colored cloths used for cover, log houses surrounding them.

The trees around formed a circle, protecting the people inside from the winds and rain. They could see a fountain in the center, a small stream bubbling up into a tiny geyser. Some children played in the water, giggling and splashing as fireflies danced around them, the square glowing with the light of many, many insects.

Sebastian stared in awe at the sight. Dropping his hand from Ahri's, he gasped as a firefly floated up and danced around him. She loved seeing him so happy. It made her a bit happier. She clutched at her gemstones. This is where the woman she had run into before unwillingly told her to go to. Her tails ached at the memory.

Drinking the tea, the woman caressing her tails before attempting to sever them. She recalled going inside her mind, escaping her fate. Drawing in a breath, they walked down the ledge together, eyes scanning the square, subconsciously checking shadows.

"We're going to stay at an inn tonight," Ahri told him. Sebastian wondered why she couldn't meet his eyes when she told him that. They walked towards a larger building, the logs thick and sturdy. It had to be half as tall as the cliff they just climbed, but maybe that was because they were at its door.

Ahri felt guilty about this. Her old friend Natalie might not like why she was checking in this time. Stepping inside, they were greeted with a quiet lobby, empty tables and half-finished drinks suggested most were retired for the night. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, candles burning dimly.

Walking past tables and stools, Ahri made her way to the front, where Natalie was on her last hour, judging by her barely stifled yawns and baggy eyes. She perked up when Ahri came over to her, nine tails waving around slowly.

"Ahri? It's been forever!"

"Yeah, it has. How have you been, Nat?" She did feel better talking to her friend.

"Business is going great. And I got a date in a few days! It's great, he's so dreamy..." She straightened her stance, her blond hair swept over one shoulder.

"Ahem... Anyways, who's your next victim?" said Natalie, her blue eyes boring into Ahri's own yellow ones. Whatever Ahri was going to say was cut short when Natalie saw Sebastian.

"Children too, Ahri? Are you serious"

"I swear, it isn't like that. Please, Nat. We're going to rest up here and we'll be gone by tomorrow. I promise."

Natalie still looked skeptical, her eyes going from Sebastian, who was wearing a rather curious look, to Ahri, who's eyes were downcast, studying the scuffed floorboards. After appearing to consider some things, Natalie sighed.

"Well, if it's for one night... But please keep it down. I don't want a repeat of last time..." Ahri's eyes went wide, her face flushed.

"Let's not talk about that, it was a long time ago."

"Long time ago as in last month? Ahri, you haven't changed a bit, have you?" Ahri bit her lip and looked away.

"Thank you for letting us stay, Nat. Come on Sebastian," she coaxed, the pair walking up the stairs to the side of the desk and heading to the back, Ahri's usual spot. Her and Natalie went way back a few years, and Natalie always turned a blind eye to the helpless men and the occasional woman Ahri dragged in and up the stairs, most of the time only Ahri herself coming down, a satisfied smile on her face.

For someone so sweet, Ahri was ruthless. Yet only those who knew really knew her knew about who she really was. 

As they walked in, Sebastian's face lit up. This was a far cry from his tiny room he used to live in. Adorning the walls were the most elegant handpainted murals, most likely by Natalie. A trio of chairs sat in the corner around a small coffee table, a single burning candle in the center. There was an armoire on one wall, a wine rack perched on top.

Ahri hadn't touched drink for some time now, and Sebastian may want to try. God only knows how much she used to drink when she was his age. She went up to the rack and took out a deep red wine as she heard a _poof_ sound that came from Sebastian flopping onto the goose feather quilt on the single bed. All the little bloodstains that used to stain the floor seemed to have been cleaned up. She would have to thank again Natalie later.

"Well? Is it comfy?" she asked him, but she already knew the answer. She had spend countless nights with someone there, only to leave them for Natalie to discover the next morning. This time, she fully intended to walk out with Sebastian unharmed. She had never had a companion like him, even if he was a bit younger than she was she still enjoyed his company.

Flopping onto her back next to him, she stretched her luxuriously soft tails out, feeling relaxed as the tension of keeping them up all day was being released.

"Thanks, Ahri..." he whispered into her ear as he placed an arm around her for an awkward hug. She placed her arm around him as well, returning the gesture. They lay there in silence for a while before Ahri moves his arm off and stands up, grabbing the bottle she had picked up.

Finding two glasses, she poured one three quarters full for herself, and a quarter for Sebastian, small in case he didn't like it. Sitting down at the table, she placed the two glasses facing each other before motioning for him to sit down with her.

"Come try some Noxian wine. This is a delicacy."

The room was dim as they sat across from each other, neither one saying anything as they took a small sip of their glasses. As they put them down simultaneously, Sebastian savored the sour taste of it. He had never had alcohol, his father never let him. This act made him feel more grown up. He looked at Ahri's beautiful face illuminated by the candle in the center, her yellow eyes glowing in the dark corner. Her smile was bright, her fangs gleaming.

Ahri finished her wine with a large gulp, her perfect throat bobbing. Holding the bottle, she poured herself another glass the same size as before. Noticing Sebastian was empty, she refilled his glass half full as well. She guessed he had never had alcohol, but he was taking it well considering. They didn't speak as they drank, the silence heavy. This would be their second night together. Placing her glass down slowly, she sighed.

"How are you enjoying the wine?" she asked him. He seemed to like it.

"It's, um, different? I've never had anything like it." She smiled at him. It was strange, normally she only cared for herself but something about him made her smile and want to stick close. It made her smile to see him like this, happy and relaxed. They finished their wine, and poured another. At this point, she was tipsy and so was he, but they were still very much aware of what was going on.

They took deeper, more rushed sips than before. Ahri had drunk half the bottle already, and her face was beginning to turn red. Sebastian wisely stopped drinking halfway through his glass. His head felt funny, and everything seemed brighter. Was this what his dad felt like when he drank? He didn't feel the need to hurt someone like his dad did.

"They have a bath behind you," she purred. "Want to hop in?"

Sebastian flushed, and not from the wine. He stood up and headed for the bathroom, but his spine stiffened when he saw Ahri following him.

"Ahri? Why are you following me into the baths?" he asked.

Her eyes were unfocused, dazed. "Sorry," she slurred. Ahri knew she was drunk, and would regret some things in the morning along with her hangover headache, but for now she was enjoying the feeling. Turning around, she went to finish Sebastian's glass as he closed the door. Sighing, he stripped his dirty clothes off and turned the faucet to hot.

Seeing the water come down in the spacious tub was strange for him. He wasn't used to having a hot steamy bath, or drinking wine, or sleeping on a soft bed. He loved it, and was immensely grateful to Ahri. Placing a careful foot inside, he found the hot bath very soothing. Slowly, he placed his scrawny frame down and began to soak up the steam and water.

He closed his eyes, the steam circulating around the room, breathing it all in. He felt every tight muscle slowly releasing in the water. He could float away, the warmth of the room putting him at ease. He could spend forever in the bath, just closing his eyes and floating in the bath. Is this what heaven felt like?

He stayed like that, blissful and calm until the water cooled. Stepping out, he dried himself off with the fluffiest towel he had ever felt. Wrapping a soft robe around himself, he opened the door. Ahri lay on the bed in a thin nightgown that left nothing to his imagination.

"Sebastian!" she called out to him. The lights were out, the only light coming from the pale moon drifting among the clouds. He got into the soft bed, pulling the covers over himself. Ahri did the same, and they lay there, basking in each others company. She was beautiful, Sebastian realized. Really beautiful. Her eye glowed in the darkness, half-lidded and tired. She was still drunk.

As he got comfortable, he felt her soft, fluffy tails cover him up. She looked exhausted from their day. Just as he was getting comfortable, she leaned over and placed her lips on his head.

"It's a lovely night, why don't you and I have some fun?" she asked. Immediately she regretted what she offered. It was different with him. He was... A friend? Yes, she would say he was a friend. He flushed and turned his eyes. She gently shook his shoulders.

"Come on, don't tell me you'll say no? Don't you trust me?" she whispered in his ear. Her hot breath sent shivers down his spine. Sitting up, he shook his head.

"Ahri, I'm not sure what you're saying but maybe we should talk about this in the morning when we're both sober. My head feels really fuzzy." And with that, he turned over and closed his eyes, leaving her rejected. SHe could count on one hand the amount of times she had been rejected, but at least here she understood, through the alcoholic fog.

As the two began to sleep in their soft, warm bed a crow called out into the night, perched right outside their windowsill. It tapped on the glass in a futile attempt to wake them up. When neither of them heard the crow, it flapped its wings and flew off into the night.


	4. The Gemstones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahri has a hangover and they stop at a marketplace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this got a lot more attention than I thought, and I'm really thankful that people have left comment and kudos. While I have a good idea for how this story goes, I have many places where I could use suggestions on what you all would like to see moving forwards. Thank you for reading this! Enjoy.

Ahri was woken out of her slumber by a loud noise outside her window. The sun shone on her tired face as she mumbled something incoherent before she rolled over, wrapping an arm around someone. She had trouble thinking, or getting out of bed. She could stay here forever, and this person was so soft... What was his name? Sam... Seth...

"Sebastian?" she moaned into her pillow, "what time is it?"

"It's a bit after noon," he said quietly. With a start, she woke up. Rubbing the spot on her neck that hurt after sleeping in one position for too long, she placed her feet on the cold floor. She picked up her clothes from yesterday and stepped into the bathroom. Meanwhile, Sebastian sat up in bed and stretched. This was the first real bed he had slept in, he realized.

He recalled his room, the size of a broom closet back at home. He couldn't express his gratitude enough. He had slept in the soft robe he put on after his bath, and was now searching for his clothes.

Ahri splashed some water on her face and wiped the sleep from her eyes. She hadn't meant to sleep in so late. Stepping out, she handed Sebastian his clothes he had let on the floor last night. She looked at them and realized that he would probably need new clothes, these were threadbare and moth-eaten. She could probably find some in the market, right? Not that she had much coin or things to trade. She could always earn money in other ways... She used to make quite a bit.

Sebastian took them and went into the bathroom, emerging a few moments later dressed and ready to go. Shyly looking down a the floor, he asked how he looked.

"I think you look great," she said with a smile. He flushed, and together they walked downstairs. She wore a cloak, and her tails were tucked in so as not to arouse suspicion that she wasn't human. The inn was mostly empty, the square slowly filling up as the last of the town's denizens shuffled out of their dwellings.

The sunlight warmed their faces as they strolled across the uneven cobblestone. The chatter of merchants at stalls reminded her of the southern markets she had experienced while travelling out of Ionia, and she smiled as she breathed in the scent of the pine trees around them. Beautiful.

The pair were hungry, and they looked at each other as their stomach's growled.

"Brunch?" she offered. He nodded shyly. They had been travelling for days together, but he was still not used to kindness. He didn't know how to react other than to nod numbly. He felt that Ahri was too good to him, he didn't deserve a friend like her, did he? He wondered where she would generously take him today. She had already put up with him for a few days now, what was taking him to a restaurant? The biggest worry Sebastian had was her leaving him alone, then he would have no one to rely on. He really liked Ahri, she made him happy.

After searching the expansive marketplace for several minutes, they walked over to a stand and bought a stuffed bun with meat and cheese from an older man, sun lines etched in his face. The aroma was like nothing he had ever smelled. As they sat on a bench side-by-side and ate, he couldn't remember eating anything this good in his entire life. He smiled, and his hand found Ahri's. He felt happy, content. Like this is where he was meant to be all his life.

"Sebastian, I've been looking for something for a while now," she said hesitantly to him. He was confused.

"You see, when I was a fox, the only thing I have left of my family and who they may have been are-" she pulled out her twin gemstones, sparkling in the sunlight- "these gemstones I found with me," she said. She took a deep breath and continued.

"I've tracked leads, and I've come up blank until recently. I'm assuming... I'm hoping that a jeweler knows where to find their creator," she finished. He stared at them, their glow hypnotic to him. She let him hold one, and he immediately felt power within them. They seemed to swirl, moving deliberately as the sunbeams met its surface. He gently placed them in her flawless outstretched hands. She pocketed them and stood up.

"This is why we've been travelling. To see the person who these things came from. This is why I've climbed mountains and swam rivers, to get answers about myself."

"And I'm grateful not to do it alone," she added gently. They scanned the market in silence, looking for a sign of a jeweler or a knowledgeable person. At this point, Ahri would take anyone's lead if it meant getting closer to finding anything more on these gemstones.

The pair both stared at a sign with painted gemstones in red and blue and green at the far end. Hardly anyone was around there, it seemed to be the only stall open on the right side of the market. A cool breezed pushed at their backs as they walked towards it, both of them thinking that this may be the one they had been looking for all this time.

"Excuse me! Can you tell me what these are?" she asked the old woman sitting on three legged stool, face wrinkled and worn, but with a beautiful smile. The old woman examined them wordlessly. She held them up to the light, and held them in many ways. After a minute, she handed them back.

"These appear to be gemstones. Very well crafted, clean cut. Looks like Ymelo's work. Where did you get these?" asked the old woman. Ahri and Sebastian stared at each other, a silent conversation only they could hear.

"That's the thing, we don't know. I know they're made by a Vastayan artisan named Ymelo, and I know they have something to do with my parents."

After a long pause, the woman spoke. "These are from far, far away from here. In places that no on in Runeterra has set foot in ever. I assume you mean to track down Ymelo, their maker?"

"Yes. I need to know who my family was. It's all I have left."

"I see. Well, you need to head East, to a ship to take you across the sea, then South, to Shurima. These have the marks of the sun, scorched from the deserts. The last I remember, Ymelo is somewhere in the desert, near the El Dorado caverns."

"Thank you, Ighylia," Ahri said, bowing. The old woman smiled.

"Good luck, dear! And remember, this world has great beauty but also great danger. To live, one must be brave, strong, and kind. It is only when you are these things can you overcome the highest mountains and the lowest valleys."

As soon as they were out of earshot of many people Ahri let out a cry of happiness. Her whole life, she had needed purpose, and this was it! She would finally see Ymelo and ask what she always wanted to ask! She was smiling, eyes glinting in the sunlight. And it made her even happier to have someone to share the milestone with.

They held hands and walked together, making their way through the village, their path set. As they walked, a bird cawed out into the day, its ebony wings fluttering as it flew from branch to branch. Its eyes focused on the boy, studying him.

Ahri's head still had a dull ache from last night, but it was much better walking with him, breathing in the fresh air. The wind blew around them, shaking the trees. Ahri's thoughts turned to something else, something she thought she saw. She stopped.

"I know you said you would come with me, but are you sure about this? I can ask Natalie to watch you for a while, and you would be safe. But where I'm going is dangerous. And... And I don't want to see you hurt," she finished, her voice cracking.

Without hesitation, he gave his answer.

"Yes, Ahri. If you'll have me, I'll go anywhere for you. You're my friend," he said, his eyes shining in earnest, and he had a hopeful smile as he looked at Ahri.

"Alright, let's start walking." And with that, the pair walked into the midday sun, disappearing into the woods once more.


	5. East

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahri and her friend begin their journey East, and struggles with her own inner demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can't believe this is getting reads and kudos. Sorry this chapter took so long to get out, my life has been rather busy, and I've had zero time to sit down and write. So thank you for continuing to read this. If you have any suggestions feel free to let me know!

The pair was a few miles from the village they had traveled to, and already the sun had nearly set. Which made the question more pressing.

"Do you want to rest or would you like to keep walking? It's up to you," she asked him as her tails floated behind her, occasionally brushing against Sebastian's arm. He was tired, but he wanted to get a head start on this journey. After all, he didn't want to burden his friend, did he?

At some point, their hands linked and she startled. His hand was smaller, but warm. When was the last time she held someone's hand? It was years ago. She remembered his face, always smiling at her.

He was an artist, and he worked magic of his own kind with paint and brushes. She could remember his face so clearly. It was hazy after she had entered a garden somewhere far from here, but she had remembered, even if it caused her pain and anguish.

She gave his hand a squeeze as she snapped back to reality. She liked holding his hand, it felt like the artist's. Soft and gentle, and warm. The same emotions swelled up inside her, emotions she hadn't felt for a very long time. She was briefly snapped from her thought as they came to a fork in the road.

Without hesitating, they went right. Her feet moved along the ground, but her mind went back to another cloudy night like this one, where they had seen each other from across a lake. He had been painting the clouds, slow and easy across the sky, and when she saw his work she was awestruck. And not long after, they fell in love.

But like everything else, whatever Ahri touched seemed to break. She decided it was better to be alone, where she couldn't hurt anyone. Where she didn't have to try to be a good person, or even a decent person. But he changed that. Sebastian changed all of that. He was supposed to be a passing face, a nobody, but he had become a friend by her side. She had her doubts, but she was glad that she had connection now.

Ahri passed by a delicate white flower, and one of her tails curled around it, plucking it and placing it in her hair absentmindedly. Her eyes scanned the surrounding trees parallel to the path they walked.

As they walked, she thought about the Ionian port. She had been once, and hated it. She remembered the leers, catcalls from the shadows of the many taverns. The entire wharf smelled like fish and stale ale. She couldn't imagine living on a ship, or anywhere near the water now. She had done so once, and found it quite the experience.

She wasn't quite a lover of the the water or the sea, but answers were infinitely more important than her wants. She had to know, and nothing was stopping her.

She also realized it would probably be his first time on a ship and the ocean. She would stay close, making sure he wasn't worried about anything. _That's what friends do right?_

They were miles from the shipyard, but she could already smell the salt. Or thought she did. She also thought she smelled the scent of water, deep somewhere. This trail seemed to stretch on forever.

"Are you cold?" she asked him. He was shivering. Reluctantly, he nodded his head. She found it amusing that he was so determined not to be a burden, but concerned that he did it out of concern for her rather than him.

Disrobing, she wrapped it around his shivering shoulders, and he warmed up. He gave an appreciative smile, and they walked hand in hand along this long trail. Wrapping her tails around herself, she took a breath.

The night was still around them, no animals were heard. Ahri was alert, listening to the forest. if there's one thing she had learned, it's that when the forest goes quiet, a predator might be around. The silence that hung around them was only broken by a crow calling out from above them.

"Hey Ahri?" he asked.

"What is it, _Iminha_?" she replied.

"How far are we from the port?"

"I'm not sure. We'll probably be there soon, okay?"

He nodded, and they walked in silence for a while. Her thoughts that came before were gone, and she kept her mind focused on the road ahead. The port was a few miles away, they would be there tomorrow. But he really needed rest, and so did he. Slowing down, they searched around until they found a good cave to stay in for the night. Placing their things on the floor, he settled in for the night.

"I'll go get something to eat, stay here and rest."

He nodded, and leaned against the wall while he sat down. Ahri walked away into the night, searching for an animal that could feed both of them. She didn't need a weapon to hunt, her powers were sufficient.

Quieting her footsteps and slowing her breathing, she prowled through the forest, undetected by the small critters at her feet. She smelled the air, searching for the musk of a deer. She was good at hunting those, and they were enough food and nourishment for days.

Each footstep was silent and swift, moving her through grass and around trees with predatory speed. Her eyes glowed in the darkness. Stepping over a fallen log, she moved into the clearing. There.

The deer was grazing on the tufts of grass on the other side, its brown hide illuminated by the moon that had come out from the clouds. This was it. She crouched low and quiet. Oblivious, the deer continued his feeding.

She relished in the moment before she struck, her predatory instincts alive and humming. To her, hunting was second nature. If she needed anything from food to essence, she hunted. To her, the wilds and the cities were the same: prey for the taking.

She liked the killing, she felt replenished absorbing life and essence. It made her feel alive in ways words couldn't even begin to describe. And here was her opportunity. Where no one had to see what she was about to do, or partake it.

She slowly stood up and moved to the deer. Fangs bared, she sent her charm towards the hapless deer, its eyes closing as it stayed still. Its heard sped up for a brief moment, then slowed down. Running a hand along its flank, she prepared to sink her teeth into it. She could already taste its blood gushing out and down its front, staining the supple hide a damp, dark red. She closed her eyes.

And it was dead. The guilt crashed into her like an ocean wave, but she buried those feelings like she buried so many bodies. She said she would change. The deer lay on its side, jugular gushing blood. The same blood that coated her mouth and sharp, sharp fangs.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked no one in particular.

At some point, she snapped out of it and walked away, leaving the corpse of the deer lying there for the predators in the forest. She grabbed a handful of berries and placed them in her pocket. She knew better than to think there was anything good waiting for something like her. Monsters always get what they deserve.

As she walked back she began to rehearse the lie she would tell him. _Sorry, I didn't find anything. We'll eat tomorrow. Sorry, it got away from me. Sorry, I just really felt like killing something. Sorry, I needed to drain the life out of some innocent creature._ It made her sick.


	6. Port

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahri and her young friend arrive in a rundown port, but someone from Ahri's past is in town, and she isn't letting Ahri leave without saying hi first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I would like to apologize for how late I've been with updates. I have been in the process of moving with my family, and it's been hard to pack up our house because of a lot of issues, plus I accidentally deleted this entire chapter twice... I can guarantee I've made a mistake of some sort. Second, I will be introducing more League of Legend characters to my story, but it will still mostly focus on Ahri's journey to find herself and to find answers. Third, thank you guys for the continued kudos and comments, they make my day every time I see them. And if you have any ideas or requests, feel free to comment, I'm always open to critique and suggestions.

Ahri and Sebastian stirred as the first tendrils of sunlight crept across the floor of the damp cave in which they slept in. They had both slept well next to each other, and found comfort in each others presence. As he stretched, Sebastian felt something hard and sharp poking his face.

He yelped as the crow flapped off into the morning, cawing. Shooting upright, he clutched his hand to his chest, heart beating rapidly. Ahri sat up too, staring into the sunrise.

"Was that a crow?" she asked him. He nodded, taking a deep breath. She shook her head. The pair got up and started packing up. It had been around a full week since they first met, and they were comfortable with how to set up and pack up. They were also very comfortable with each other, once Sebastian would have been wary he now slept soundly next to his friend.

Packed up, they stepped outside and looked around. They were half a mile from where they were heading, and they could be there by morning. Making their way over a crest, they began making their journey towards the port that would take them to Shurima and the southern continent. They would just need to find a reliable captain to take them all the way there, preferably one who wouldn't ask questions.

The wind gently blew at their backs as they drew closer to where the port was. Already they could hear some faint sounds, a horn in the distance or a drunken yell. Sebastian shied away from it, placing half his body behind Ahri, who smiled gently and held his hand as they moved to the noisy wooden port. Passing over a small bump, they could see what lie below.

People everywhere, of all shapes and sizes milling about in a lazy stroll, going into and out of various wooden establishments, each sleazier than the last. In the docks, hundreds of boats sat floating, a small trickle of people entering and exiting each one. The sun shone down on the slick docks, the waters shimmering in the midday sun. Sebastian was wide-eyed looking at the scene, having never seen anything like this. Ahri had been a few times, but the sheer size of the port still amazed her internally. Scanning the faces, they slowly made their descent.

Ahri pointed to the largest building, a rundown shabby tavern that had all sorts of people exiting and entering. Joining the flow of people, they slipped inside, Ahri placing a hood over her ears and tucking her tails inwards into her cloak.

Casting her predatory yellow eyes around the dim corners of the dank tavern, she could see this wasn't the place you went for a good time. A man with a rag over his balding head and a scar across his face was standing at a bar, polishing off the filthiest mug Ahri had ever seen.

Ahri might be able to hide her ears and tails, but she couldn't hide her prominent womanly features, which prompted some leers and whistles from the darkest portions of the building. Doing her best to ignore it, they walked up to the man, who barely paid them any mind.

"Excuse me, but I'm looking for a ship to take us across the ocean," Ahri said to him. The man didn't even look up. A bit annoyed, Ahri asked again a bit louder. This time the man sighed, and slammed the mug down with the tattered rag inside.

"And you got the coin?" he sneered. She simply asked how much.

"That depends where you want to go," he replied as he picked up the mug and spat in it before continuing to clean it. Ahri and Sebastian looked at each other.

To Shurima." The man stopped and stared, incredulous.

"Shurima? The southern continent? What are you doing out there? Don't you know what's been happening out there, woman?"

"No, I'm afraid I don't. Would you please enlighten us?"

"They say some dark sorcerer Morgana is there, and has been moving from town to town leaving a trail of bodies in her wake!"

"Morgana...?" Ahri trailed off. She recalled a vague memory of her, dark chains binding those around her. but she knew the legends of Morgana very well. She didn't want to know why she was so inclined to violence, but she didn't want to find out. However, she also needed answers and she needed them soon. That was why she had traveled so far with him, so they could learn where Ymelo was She knew the who, she had an inkling of the where, she desired the why.

He turned around and opened a window with heavily rusted hinges, an annoying squeal emanating from them. Peering out the smudged and yellowing window, he stared at a mahogany ornate ship, sails dark as night. And at the bow stood a captain, ginger hair falling down her back. A pirate had sat atop her head, marking her as captain and command. Pointing at it, he turned around once more.

"They call her Miss Fortune. They say she's the finest captain of the seas! If you want to make it through tough storms and waves, she's the captain you want to go to. But it'll cost you; her prices are absurd!" he raved.

Ahri stopped. _Miss Fortune? The one she met long ago? The one who she trusted and the one who hurt her the most?_ Ahri didn't want to admit it, but she was scared of her. She could go from a sweet girl to a malicious snake in a moment, often with no warning. She had remembered what she did to her, and her heart skipped a beat.

"I'll keep that in mind," Ahri said finally. "Come on, Sebastian." Holding his hand, they walked out into the harsh sunlight. Ahri's legs felt weak with every step near the ship. As they made their way around the tavern they could see Miss Fortune tying a rope down form her mast.

"Let's go get something to eat first, then we'll see about travel. How's that?" she asked him, desperately trying to delay the inevitable. He nodded enthusiastically and thanked her. She smiled back. He really was grateful for everything, she realized. He was such a good person. She had never seen him complain about sleeping in a cave, or walking miles to get someplace.

They looked around until they both decided on someplace they wanted to go. A small wooden construct that seemed to have been made when time began was sitting on the side, wood rotting away into nothing. But they were serving some roasted fish, and that seemed to be the only thing available. Walking up to the counter and ordering two roasted fish and one glass of whiskey, they found a table and sat down.

The sun shone through holes in the slanted roof, illuminating the center of the establishment. Ahri slumped forwards and put her chin on her hands.

"Ahri? Is everything okay?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes. I'm just... Flustered, that's all." He seemed to accept that answer and went back to looking at the people inside. Some of them reminded him of his dad. Everywhere he went, a piece of him was always there. He could never escape no matter how hard he tried to.

Ahri perked up when she smelled fish coming. A gruff man wearing a leather apron that reeked of fish guts slammed the glass down and put the plates next to it, along with a fork and a knife. Both hungry, they began eating.

Ahri found the fish salty, but not unappetizing. Cutting it into strips she ate them one piece at a time, content to bask in the small ray of sunshine coming down. Sebastian took is time slowly savoring each bite, thankful knowing it could be much worse. He like spending time with Ahri, she made him happy and not because she fed him and took care of him. She could stop that altogether and he would still like and admire her.

"How is it _Iminha_?" she asked as she sat back.

"Really good!" he said between careful bites. That made her feel happy.

Ahri studied him as he ate, his delicate manners and downcast eyes, modest in every way. She found it similar to herself when she was younger, a habit she picked up off the street from observing other girls. When she was much, much younger she was aware of her thirst for essence, and she would often stalk the streets of some town at night whilst watching how the girls picked up the men. With a little practice, it became effortless. And while watching those successful girls she also learned how to behave in order to draw people in.

Ahri drank half the whiskey in one gulp and set it down. Whenever she was nervous, she always turned to a glass. It helps to forget. Finishing the fish, but leaving one last bite untouched, she watched with a small smile as he ate. And when he was done, she skewered the last bite and fed him, making him flush a little and smile sweetly. She walked up to the counter and left three silver coins, then downed the rest of her whiskey and they left hand in hand.

Sadly, they both knew it was time to get going at last, and they started walking towards the ship, where a woman was giving orders to the crew. Her breath hitched; there she was.

Picking up their pace as they beelined towards the beautiful ship, Ahri made sure her pouch of coin was still there where she left it against her hip. Breathing a sigh of relief, she squeezed his hand and together they walked up the gangplank. Ahri was shaking with every step.

"Ahri? Are you sure that you're okay?" he asked. She didn't reply. If she wanted answers to the question she had asked all her life, this was her best option. As much as it hurt her, this was the only way to go through the rough and stormy seas.

"No, Sebastian. Thank you for caring about me." Casting a brief glance into his worried eyes, she assured him they would talk later.

They stood on the deck, waiting as Miss Fortune stood there, two ropes in hand. She quickly move the ropes through a metal ring bolted to the ship, each hand swift and precise. Finishing what she was doing, she turned around.

"By the seas! Ahri? And here I thought you were whoring in Demacia. What brings you here?" She had a smirk on her face, her eyes shooting daggers.

"I'm looking to get to Shurima, _Sarah_ ," she spat. Miss Fortune laughed, her pearly white teeth gleaming in the sunlight.

"What's there for you? Going to sleep with an entire continent now? You wouldn't make much though, they're awfully stingy."

"I don't want questions. I have coin, and I want travel. I have nothing to say to the likes of you." Ahri's pupils were slits, her jaw clenched. She was squeezing Sebastian's hand tightly. Miss Fortune took a step forward, the crew on board drawing closer to the commotion.

Miss Fortune stopped, her jaw clenched. Ahri could see her sudden shift, from aloof and taunting to venomous and wicked. Miss Fortune looked around at the small crowd, the men anxious to see a fight between their captain and the new girl. 

"Oh yeah? What's that supposed to mean?" Miss Fortune's hands went towards where two pistol handles stuck out of her coat. Ahri's fingers became claws, a snarl on her face.

"You know what it means, snake!" she hissed. Miss Fortune laughed.

Leaping up to the wooden center of the mast, she leered down at Ahri, who was a head taller than her on the ground. "I'm not sure why you think I would ever take you back, but I don't associate with filth like you." She was cold and calculated. Ahri's blood was boiling.

"You can talk, but can you back it up?" she yelled at her. Leering, she dropped down and puller her guns out. Ahri dropper her cloak and summoned a ball of energy in her hand, swirling and pulsing in time to her erratic heartbeat.

"Let's find out!"

Ahri let go of Sebastian's hand as she stepped forwards. They both glared at the other, each one ready to strike. Both of them on the deck slowly began to circle, each tense and anticipating the next move. Sebastian pleaded with Ahri to let it go, to tell her she might be hurt but her words fell on deaf ears. She wasn't listening to anything but the rush of blood on her ears. She had heard the names from others, but to hear it from someone like this, someone she had briefly called a lover... It struck her core in ways she didn't realize could hurt.

"No! Don't fight," Sebastian yelled at her. "It's not worth it."

Ahri blinked, and the orb dissipated. Her sharp claws retracted, and she picked up her cloak, wrapping it loosely around her shoulders. She was ashamed she rose to Miss Fortune's provocation so easily. Wrapping a gentle arm around him, she pulled him close. Miss Fortune still had one gun out.

"You're right, _Iminha_. It isn't." She pulled the bag of coin out and held it towards Miss Fortune.

"Can you take us there or not?" she said calmly. Miss Fortune twirled her gun and put it into her coat. The crowd, realizing there would be no fighting grumbled and slowly departed.

"Fine. But only because I'm feeling generous. And maybe because nobody has actually sailed with me for some time now..." she admitted. Sebastian smiled up at Miss Fortune.

"Thank you Miss Fortune." She looked confused. What was a kid doing travelling with Ahri? The one who could drink half a bar's worth of alcohol, the one who knew every man in town on a first name basis? The one who had never been responsible for anything in her life?

The wind had picked up, and the sun was already just starting to make its slow descent down below the horizon. The crew had gone below decks, presumably to get out of the hot sun. There was an awkward silence that followed between the trio. Even the port seemed silent. 

"Is he... yours?" she asked finally. Both of them immediately shook their heads and started to say something, but she just laughed.

"I'm curious how you two came to meet. Come with me, kid," she said, curling a finger to beckon Sebastian towards her at the wheel. Ahri started to protest, but she raised a hand.

"If I have a problem, it would be with you. The kid seems alright." Begrudgingly, Ahri watched as Sebastian nervously obeyed and followed Miss Fortune. As he climbed the narrow steps, she leaned forwards onto the rail facing the open sea. Taking a deep breath, she sighed.

The black skull-and-crossbones sails rustled as they stared out at the sea, the white caps dancing on the turquoise water.

"So... How does someone like _you_ meet her?" she asked finally. He thought for a moment.

"I took a wrong turn, fell down a hole and there she was. And she took care of me ever since."

Miss Fortune pondered this, her eyes looking down below to the large rudder gently poking out from below the mighty vessel. Finally she asked another question.

"You run away from home?"

"Yeah."

A hint of sadness crept into her eyes, and to Sebastian she seemed so human in that very moment. It was almost like she knew without saying anything what he was feeling. The distant chatter far behind them didn't distract from their conversation.

"Was it your daddy?"

Sebastian knew what she was saying. And it hurt him to tell her, because that wa reminding him of how he grew up, with no care whatsoever.

"Yeah..." he said finally. She nodded solemnly.

"My parents were killed. But at least they loved me. They say family is the most important thing, but only if they love you. Sounds rough, kid," she finished. She was about to say something more but stopped.

"What did you say your name was again?"

"Sebastian. Sebastian Winters."

She paused; "I knew a Winters girl once. She passed through here. I didn't see her face 'cause it was hidden, but maybe she's a relative of yours?"

Sebastian always thought he was an only child. He had never heard his father discuss or mention a second child, and he never saw any evidence of a cousin or sister. But anything was possible. He opted to respond to Miss Fortune with a quiet maybe. She took a bottle from beside her, offered Sebastian a sip then when he politely declined she downed a third of the bottle of whiskey.

"Anyways. Does Ahri ever... Talk about me? Mention me at all?" she asked finally. It looked like that question wasn't easy to ask, and Sebastian wasn't naive enough for the fact she missed Ahri to go over his head.

"No," he said at last, "she didn't mention anybody. She hasn't told me about her past relationships or anything at all. I'm sorry."

For a moment, Sebastian watched as she stared at the waves below, trying to internalize that information. She felt a silent tear roll down her cheek, then turned to him to continue talking.

"We used to me friends. More than friends. We weren't looking for anything serious but, turns out I'm bad at not committing. We fell in love. Or, at least I did. We would stay up all night talking over this railing, 'bout anything and nothing at all; the seas, our lives, favorite drinks. It didn't work out and it wasn't from a lack of communication. We weren't great people. I'm still not," she admitted. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and she reached up to place her own over it.

Meanwhile, Ahri strained to hear what they were saying. Scampering up the mast to the Crow's Nest with surprising speed, she perched there to watch and listen. A crow cawed from beside her. it seemed to be watching them too. Placing a finger to her lips, she squinted against the glare. The crow nuzzled her arm with an affectionate caw. She was used to being amongst the wilderness, and blending in with the animals. She smiled, and together they watched them talk. But something wasn't right, and the crow pointed at the horizon.

"What, it's just-" Storm clouds were gathering some twenty miles out, lightning striking the large waves. She was terrified to travel through that. But they had to, because she needed answers and if this was the only way to Shurima then this was the way they went.

"So, are you two an item or somethin'?" asked Miss Fortune. Sebastian's face flushed and he turned away. She laughed at him, then took another swig of her bottle.

"I'm messing with you. But... If you two were, then you would have my blessing, for what's it worth." Sebastian barely uttered a thank you before she turned around and saw the clouds.

" _Shit!_ Now that's a storm! Here, I'll show you where you're sleeping. Don't worry, it isn't the bottom of a barrel," as she started walking she paused, "why's Ahri goin' to Shurima anyway? What's there for her?"

"She's trying to see where Ymelo has gone, the maker of the gemstones. She says they're from her family."

"She didn't say shit about this _Ymelo_ to me. What changed?" she mused.

Ahri jumped down behind them as she led him to inside below decks. Miss Fortune walked down the hall and opened the door slightly.

"It's yours for the trip. It's no king's chambers, but it ain't too shabby."

"Thank you, Sarah. How much for the trip?"

"Fifty coins total."

Ahri's eyes widened, and she started to protest but Miss Fortune help up her hand.

"It's in the past. I ain't mad anymore. I missed you, if I'm being honest. So it's just fifty," she said with a small smile.

"Thank you," Ahri whispered.

"Miss Fortune gave her a gentle pat on the back and went up, presumably to sit near the helm and stare out into the rapidly churning waters several miles out. Ahri went inside and inspected the room. It was decent for a room on a ship, with one large bunk bed, a trunk for belongings, and some other items. She placed their packs in the trunk and sat down with him, wrapping a gentle arm around him.

"So... I guess you heard about me and her," she admitted after a long, drawn out pause. He nodded.

"I guess I haven't told you much about myself. If you have any questions I'll answer them, I promise." They heard a caw and a crow flew in from the cracked and filthy port window, landing on Sebastian's shoulder. It seemed very docile, even nuzzling against him.

"What the hell...?" Ahri muttered, but this was Runeterra. Strange things happened. Still, this crow seemed familiar and she couldn't shake the feeling she had seen it before. Meanwhile, Sebastian was thinking the same thing. It inspected the room before soaring to the trunk and nestling on top of it in an old blanket. They had more important issues besides strange friendly crows.

"Were you guys really..." Sebastian trailed off. He couldn't finish the sentence. They collectively breathed in the salty air coming from the window as they struggled to answer.

"Yes. We were. And I really did love her."

"Then why did you leave?" he asked softly. Ahri struggled with holding in her tears, her heart a dam keeping long suppressed emotions down, but threatening to break. When had she cared so much? Why did this young boy make her open up?

"Because it just wouldn't work out, I wasn't a good person. I'm still not." With this confession she buried her soft face in her delicate hands and let tears drip down onto the floor. Sebastian, wiser than his years, placed a soothing hand on her back and made slow, gentle circles around.

She leaned into him and cried. Between muffled sobs she asked what was wrong with her over and over again. Then she buried her face in his slender neck and cried, holding onto him. Unable to support the weight of both of them, she fell on top of him on the bed.

He still made gentle circles on her back, and held her as she cried. She was embarrassed, she had never cried in front of anyone. But she felt safe there, laying in his arms as she let everything out. Everything over the years, all the pain and torment and ghosts that haunted her. She let out all out in front of him.

Nuzzling her soft hair and ears with his chin, they lay like that for an hour, the only sound in the room her muffled sobs and mutterings into him. Guilt over not being able to be there for his friend plagued Sebastian. He didn't know what to say to make her feel better.

"P-please don't leave. I need you right now," she sobbed into his neck. She hadn't let go, and neither did he. He took the blankets and wrapped them around the pair with one arm, letting Ahri feel the warmth of him and the covers.

Without saying anything, he was showing her in her own way that she was safe. And with every tremor of her beautiful body, she felt better than she had in years. This boy was a miracle, and she couldn't believe she had looked at him as someone to throw away and hurt. She had intended to hurt him at some point. And now she couldn't imagine life without him.

At some point they knew they had to get up, but none of them wanted to. And as Ahri's shudders slowed, and her breathing calmed down, his eyes closed and they found themselves just listening to each others heartbeat and supporting each other. Ahri nuzzled him once more, then placed her delicate fingers on his shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"Ahri? What-"

Her lips felt soft and warm on his and she pressed him down on the bed. His struggled with where to place his hands on her body before his head was into the pillow and Ahri's tongue had gently brushed along his lips. Her scent was enough to send shivers down his back as the tips of their tongues met, a gentle nudging from each party.

Her lips pressed firmer against him and he found their tongues slowly rubbing against each other, each one gentle, but unwilling to stay on the bottom for long. Ahri heard a soft moan escape her lips and her face grew redder, even redder than when she had been crying.

Her legs slowly moved to either side of his body and she felt herself unconsciously moving against him. Sebastian put a hand on her neck and kept one on her delicate back as the two stayed locked in their embrace, something so wrong about it but something so right. Ahri felt so guilty about this, but as wisps of his strong essence filled her, she lost all sense of restraint and began leeching more essence, but careful not to take too much. She needed this, and she needed this now.

He felt his heart racing as she cradled his head and pressed his lips against her. Their hands didn't stray far from the other as Ahri shared this with him. She could tell he was inexperienced, but he was dealing well with her spur of the moment decision, able to kiss back with the same warmth.

Her kiss became more intense, their faces burning but neither of them wanting to stop. just as they couldn't get any closer, they heard boots echoing down the cramped hallway. Hastily sitting up and straightening their clothes, they pretended to be interested in the crow as Miss Fortune came into the room. Seeing their faces, she laughed.

"It's boilin' beneath decks in the afternoon! Cone on up, the wind is nice and cool," she offered. Only when her footsteps faded away did they dare to look at each other, hearts racing.

"Ahri I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"I shouldn't have, it was..." she trailed off with a nervous giggle with no humor in it. They felt an awkwardness between them, and Ahri couldn't help but notice that his hands were shaking.

"A-anyways, I'm sure Miss Fortune needs me for something... I'll um, be upstairs..." Without another word, he stood up and walked briskly down the hall, the crow trotting behind him. And when his footsteps also faded, she closed the door and let out a shaky breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. That kiss felt good, and it wasn't the essence she had received. Throwing her cloak over her shoulders, she crept down the hallway after him.

"Where'd you get the bird from?" Sarah asked, her signature hat missing from her head.

"No idea, it just flew in and it follows me. Do you know anything about it?" but she shook her head.

"Consider it an omen. Of good times, or bad. Or it's just a pet, who knows?" she finished with a laugh. "Hey, we're almost ready to cast off. Anything you want to do before then?" He shook his head and politely thanked her.

Walking up to the helm, he found himself alone with Ahri. Neither of them wanted to be the first to say something. The were both struggling to say something that sounded normal, something they might have said before, but nothing came. Feeling uncomfortable, Ahri walked to the mast and in a moment she had perched in the Crow's Nest, looking out over the seas. Her face was still red from the fresh memory of what they did. Even if it was just kissing, she felt immoral, as if she had broken some sacred law.

Meanwhile, Sebastian was struggling with his feelings on the situation. He didn't know how to react. He stood at the bow of the ship, staring at the waves and trying to figure out how he was going to smooth things over with Ahri.

Miss Fortune called her crew above decks to start working with the sails and ropes to get ready to leave. They worked with expert precision, making sure the mast was working and the rudder was turning. Someone came up and quickly cleaned the wheel before retreating to go join her fellow workers. A pair of burly men carried cannonballs, while the other had a pile of hex-tech weapons. She barked orders at them, urging them to move faster. Once everything was in place, she turned around to watch the seas.

"Shit..." she whispered. The storm coming in was massive, and it would be hard to get through it. Only the most experienced captains would have dared to attempt a naval crossing of those waters. Luckily for the pair, she was just that captain.

Spinning the wheel, she grinned as they turned around and began their long descent into the storm with the hope that they would make it to Shurima okay.

The mighty vessel surged forwards as the wind pushed it into the open waters, the ship leaning slightly to the left. The crew began to go below decks and row, helping the vessel move forwards. A man with a bandana on directed his crew at the mast, several members lining up for instructions. Ahri watched all of this with disinterest; she was focused on Sebastian. She had made a reckless, impulse decision that might have costed her their friendship. And that was something she just couldn't think about, she couldn't picture anyone else next to her side.

Miss Fortune waved at her to come down from her perch, and she obliged, doing an acrobatic flip and landing on the ground gracefully. "What is it?" Ahri asked.

"You sure that answers are in Shurima? I mean, all that's there is sand."

"Yes, I'm sure. The jeweler said there was substantial evidence that it came from somewhere hot and sandy. So I have to go."

"I guess. Once you're done, you leaving the kid?" Now both of them were staring at him, watching as he stared out onto the water. "No," she said without thinking. She didn't need to.

"What's it like? In Shurima?"

"Sandy. Gets in your boots." Ahri laughed.

And just like that, it was like old times. The two of them together, talking as they sailed, drinking with every frequent topic change. Something was different, and she knew it wouldn't be the same without him. Calling him over, he hesitantly came and sat on a crate, but soon the awkwardness faded away and they were back to normal. But maybe, Sebastian and Ahri were a little better than before.


	7. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahri and Sebastian have begun their journey to Shurima in the south, but a menacing storm is rolling in on their route. Meanwhile, Ahri has to face some hard truths, but can she tell her sins to the one closest to her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I post a chapter where they kiss and the story gets some extra attention, how many kudos am I getting when I use those other tags? I'm kidding, thank you all for continuing to read this story. It makes my day every time I see a notification pop up. I hope as they sail to the south that the story only gets better from here. I've been editing the grammar and flow of the previous chapters. While I thought that the context was solid, the grammar and a few select scenes didn't make sense. So if for some reason you go back and you notice a few things are edited, that's why. I'm striving for the best quality writing I can do for both you guys and myself. Also, I channeled my inner Bangalore writing the first part of the story, I had to look up a _lot_ of stuff.

Sebastian wiped the salty spray from his eyes for the thirtieth time. He was sitting near the railing, admiring the mighty vessel, but he was having second thoughts about his seating arrangement after the thirty-first eye wipe.

"Kid! Come up at the wheel, I want to show you somethin'!" Miss Fortune called down to him. She had told him at some point he could call her Sarah, but he still thought of her as her other name, Miss Fortune. She was standing with one hand on her hip and the other on the wheel. Sebastian stood up, wiped for the thirty-second time, and ascended the wooden steps to where she stood proud.

"Alright kid, I'm going to teach you some things now, because you might need them in a bit. First," she stated pointing to the wheel, "you steer with this. It moves the rudder. You also need to know to tell the crew to go a direction with the sails. While starboard, port, and the like are preferred, if you yell _left_ or something like that, they'll know. They're stubborn blokes, not stupid ones." Sebastian didn't understand why Miss Fortune was teaching him this. What was she planning for? What was her motive?

"Miss Fortune, why are you teaching me this?" he asked her. She stared ahead into the dark horizon, lightning flashing on the water many, many miles out. She took a breath of the salty air as Sebastian began wipe thirty-third.

"If something were to happen to me, I need someone else to take over. Sure, First Mate could do it but I trust you. I'm sure Ahri could but she feels more comfortable where she can move, not stuck at the helm. And that brings us to the other thing..." she trailed off, unsheathing her cutlass from its scabbard and slicing open a crate.

Playing keep up with it a few times, she placed the lid on its side before she beckoned for Sebastian to come see the crate. Inside, hex-tech guns of every size lay perfectly polished, ammunition beside each. Sebastian admired each, staring at the sights of a marksman rifle, admiring the sheer size of a machine gun, seeing the sophistication of a revolver.

He had never shot or even seen a hex-tech weapon, so it was magical to him. Snapped out of his thoughts by Miss Fortune, he stared in disbelief at what was in her outstretched hand. His mouth agape, he couldn't comprehend what was happening as the revolver went into his hand.

"I need to teach you how to shoot, and how to fight. Even if it's the basics, Shurima ain't always so friendly to newcomers. And Ahri is strong, but it doesn't hurt to have an extra blade or gun in a fight. So, take it and aim it starboard."

Sebastian fumbled a bit, but aimed it into the air straight ahead. Both fingers knuckles were white as his hands shook. She saw this hand gently clasped his hands in her own, motioning him to breathe. He briefly looked around for Ahri, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Safety lesson. A gun ought to be respected. It's powerful, but it kicks, and if you aim it... you better mean to fire. It ain't a toy, so don't treat it as such. Now," she said as she pointed to a random spot, "line up that notch there with your good eye. That's the one that's on the same side as your good hand." When Sebastian gave her a confused look she added, "the ass wiping hand."

Lining up the dot like she said, he moved it into position. His finger rested on the trigger.

"No, no, don't rest your finger on the trigger like that, have it on the side of the gun. Less chance you'll misfire, and ammo ain't cheap. Neither are stitches if you catch my meaning," she said with a dark chuckle. He nodded, and continued aiming it. Breathing deep, he felt his arms and aim steady.

"When you're ready, click the hammer back and fire. The hammer gets the next shot ready. But unlike the stories you might've heard, you don't _need_ to cock the hammer. It's double-action, not single. If it's single-action, then you need to or it won't shoot. Got it?" she asked as she paced around, observing his firing stance. She found it satisfactory for someone who had never shot.

She had given him the easiest gun to shoot. There was a much heavier, harder hitting single-action revolver in the case as well, it only held five shots but it could put a hole in just about anything. The double-action couldn't say the same.

"While you should line up a shot as much as possible, if it's safe to do so be on the move, don't be afraid to simply point the gun. Now, pull the trigger when you're ready. Relax, but be prepared for some kick." When she saw his nervousness, she placed a gentle hand on his tense shoulders. After a intake of breath, he aimed and fired the revolver.

Gasping, he dropped it and fell back, stunned by the noise. Miss Fortune stood over him guffawing and laughing at him, her hand outstretched. Around her, the few crew above decks also chuckled at him, all being reasonably skilled shooters themselves. Picking himself up, he grabbed the gun and looked down.

"Hey, it could have been worse. It's a new experience, and guns do make a lot of noise. Don't sweat kid," she said reassuringly. He smiled.

"Squeeze off a few rounds, then I have to show you a few more things." He nodded, then fired again. This time, his body was ready and he nearly negated the kick. Firing faster, he emptied the chamber and turned to her. Walking over to the box, she pointed at the bullets.

"Pop that cylinder out, it's called the chamber. You load each round individually." He fumbled for a moment, then the cylinder popped out and he saw it spun. Loading six bullets in, he snapped it back in and cocked the hammer before setting it down.

"That switch on the side is safety. It means the rounds aren't going to be able to be discharged. If it's a red dot, it means you can shoot. If it isn't a red dot, you're fine. Any questions? Better to ask than to have an accident."

Sebastian didn't have any, he understood what to do. But he didn't understand why Miss Fortune handed him a holster, wrapped it around his waist, and tucked the revolver in there before snapping it in.

"There," she finished as she pulled the last belt strap through. His slim waist accented the smooth, shined leather and the intricate metallic revolver. He felt confident, more ready with it on his hip. Even though his clothes were still ratty, and Ahri's plan to get him new clothes hadn't been pulled off, he still looked good. Miss Fortune could see why Ahri liked him, he was a handsome man, nice high cheekbones and soft eyes.

"Now, see that there rail? It's a modification system for all hex-tech guns. It helps scopes and sights go on easier. Take that optic and slide it on top."

Sebastian slid it in effortlessly and heard a satisfying click. Aiming it, he saw the magnification it possessed, perfect for close to medium range combat. But could he really fight? Could he shoot someone?

"Miss Fortune, I'm not sure if I could ever shoot-"

"You will. Because I know you don't go looking for trouble, and you're resourceful. You did manage to escape and hide in a cave, right? You're tough, even if you don't feel like it. You're ready for the responsibility."

At last, he slid the revolver into the hip holster and thanked her. She smiled at him. Pulling out her cutlass, she tossed him a mop from the corner.

"A mop? What am I supposed to do with this?" he asked incredulous. Miss Fortune twirled the blade around before pointing it at him.

"You won't always have a fancy hex-tech weapon to get you out of situations. You're gonna need to know how to fight the old school way. Get ready," she said, shifting her weight to a back foot. The pair began to circle, Sebastian's brow furrowed in concentration as they began their dance. Twirling and slashing horizontally with her cutlass she intercepted the mop, Sebastian sliding backwards a few steps.

"Push back! Stay on the offensive." He grabbed the center and swept at her, barely missing the tip of her hat as she ducked underneath. Spinning it and smashing the back end where she previously was, she danced circles around him. She was very agile, even more so for someone fighting in boots.

He held the mop with two hands as he pushed against a strike he barely saw. Throwing his weight into it, he stumbled forwards. Twisting around, he slashed with the mop as best he could. He was no fighter, he had always simply stood there and taken it. But he was thin and nimble, so he had some advantages.

What started as a sparring match quickly became keep away from Miss Fortune's cutlass. Realizing this, she let up on him and let him take some easy jabs at her. They clashed again, this time he stood his ground against her. Panting with exertion, he sat down on a discarded crate while Miss Fortune dug into another crate. She pulled out a second cutlass and tossed it to him. Barely catching it, he yelped as the blade came dangerously close to his face. Picking it up, they faced each other once more.

"I know this seems hard, but you never know what Shurima will be like, and she'll need your help one day. Now, again!"

Meanwhile, below their feet lay Ahri. Staring out the window, she watched as the waves rolled and swirled. She liked the gentle rocking of the boat, and the soft breeze drifting through and blowing onto her face. She shifted on the bed, hearing the springs creak beneath her feminine frame. She had been startled by the shots above deck, but she realized that she would have heard more commotion if there was a problem. Sighing, she stretched out and curled up atop the blanket.

 _What I wouldn't give to have someone here with me_ , she thought. She was lonely, but she didn't desire friendship at that moment. After what she had done with Sebastian earlier she felt different. She felt her cheeks flush at the thought. It had been weeks since she had found any time to herself to gain some essence from someone, and she had felt a growing desire for a while now. Of course Sebastian couldn't help, and she didn't particularly like the idea of sneaking away with one of the crew. So, she was left with an insatiable hunger and her own thoughts.

But why was she so against trying to be with him? _He's a great guy, handsome, kind, caring... Why won't I just ask him already?_ Deep down though, she know that Sebastian was a good friend that had agreed to come with her on the biggest journey of her life. All that time she had spend trying to find a fragment of herself, and that boy had given her purpose.

Whether she realized it or not, he had altered her life forever. She was nearly going to let her family go, sell the gemstones and wander forever. But when she saw him... She was reminded that she wasn't defined by her instincts.

Her hand subconsciously slipped to her gemstones. _I need some essence now, I'm_ \- a pair of heavy boots thumping near her door reminded her of where she was. Rolling over and groaning, she buried her face into the pillow, her soft raven hair spilling around her head. A beak gently pecked at her head.

Groping around, she gave it a pat. She was wary of it at first, but the more she saw the more it seemed like a lost pet. Curling up next to her, they cuddled up together for a moment. It cawed softly as she patted its soft feathered head. Sensing something, it jolted up and flew out the window. Shrugging, she continued her rest.

She was tired; it had been a long journey here and no matter how many times she slept in caves it didn't beat sleeping in a bed. Rolling over to stare at the ceiling, she closed her eyes, letting her breathing deepen and slow.

"Keep your head higher, Sebastian!" Miss Fortune yelled as he performed a decisive lunge. Deflecting in a small shower of sparks, she leaped back before sweeping towards his arm. He was getting the hang of the blade, and it filled him with pride. He could feel a blister in his hand pop as he brought the blade down on hers, pressing as hard as he could. With a grunt of effort she knocked him back and spun to deliver another powerful gash. Sebastian countered with an upwards strike.

He was becoming more confident in his ability with the sword, but something just didn't feel right with the blade. It was both too much of something indescribably and yet lacking something that couldn't be named. Still, he had been training for three hours now and it was nearly evening. The blazing sun was setting making its descent below the tight waterline on the horizon. Sebastian's forehead was slick with sweat.

"Wait... Give me a second," he protested as he placed the sword down and took off his shirt. His shoulders were damp, shining with sweat in the light. Picking up his cutlass, he got back into position.

"Hoping a certain fox will watch you?" Miss Fortune asked with a sly smirk. They clashed again. Sebastian's face flushed as memories of their make out session flooded his mind.

"N-no! I'm just sweaty, that's all," he panted. He had been going at it all day. It seemed like a lifetime ago that they left the port, but it was, in fact, only a few hours. Their swords let out a resounding clang as they came together again. A swift uppercut and he was off balance, but put up the sword just in time to block another strike.

"So... When are you two screwin'?" Sebastian stiffened.

"It's not like that. We're just friends!" he protested. She laughed and went in for another sweeping gash.

"Ah. So friends tongue kiss with each other then?" He stopped. She knew she had struck a nerve. His face was bright red, either from exertion and embarrassment. His sword hung limp in his hand.

"I don't know why she did that." A long silence followed as they looked each other in the eyes.

Nobody spoke for a long while. They were both waiting for the other to say something, afraid to say the wrong thing. Miss Fortune had given away that information and it cost her. It was the one thing she always prided herself on, and she failed in front of someone much younger than her.

"I ain't mad or nothing Sebastian, I just... I worry 'bout her, and I worry 'bout you too now. I know deep down she's a good person, but she knows what she wants, and she could really hurt you if you ain't careful." Miss Fortune took off her hat and placed it down with her sword as a paperweight. Leaning against the railing, she turned away and stared at the darkening waters and the blackening skies.

"What does she need?" he asked with a tremor in his voice. Miss Fortune couldn't look at him. How could she? If she told him, he would never trust Ahri again, and Ahri would be left alone. She could see how much this boy meant to her. Did he know of her energy powers? Did he know of her dark past? Did he know what she longed for every moment?

"What is it? _What does she need?_ " he whispered angrily. Why wouldn't she say anything?

"Kid..." He was upset now. What secret was Ahri hiding? And why hadn't she told him anything important about her past? There was something afoot and everyone but him knew what it was.

"Tell me."

"Trust me, don't ask questions. It's not my place to tell you." She saw he was still glaring at her, and sighed. "Sebastian, I'm serious. You're gonna have to ask Ahri."

"Fine..." he grumbled. They didn't bother dueling anymore. She saw that he knew enough for the basics, and that was satisfactory. She bad only taught a few people, and never from scratch like he had. He called that he was going down for a while, and she held up her finger. Picking up her hat and sword, she took the wheel and watched as the storm crept closer.

"Don't think I don't know you're still thinkin' about it, kid. You're like me that way. I know you want to know, but Ahri really should be the one you ask. And if she doesn't tell you by the time we're in Shurima, then I'll tell you. Or give ya some blackmail material," she said with a hearty laugh. Sebastian flashed a thumbs up and headed below. Silently walking down the hall in case Ahri was resting, he opened the door. He found her sitting on the bed examining her gemstones.

"Can I sit down?" She yelped, and sheepishly nodded and patted the bed next to her.

"Thinking about Shurima?"

"Yeah... It's just, what if Ymelo isn't there? What if nobody can help us? What if something happens, and-" Sebastian cut her off with a hand on her shoulder.

"The answers will be there. You found a place to get them examined, and they led us here. You got reunited with someone, and now we're off to another side of the world! I want you to find where they came from, and I want you to know the answers."

She was quiet for a long moment. Her eyes circled around the gemstones, shining brightly in her hands. She didn't know what awaited her, only that whatever it was it would be an experience she would never forget.

"Miss Fortune said some stuff..."

Ahri laughed, "Sarah says a lot of stuff, what did she say this time?"

"She said you... needed something. Something that could get me hurt." Her eyes grew wide, and she gripped the gemstones tightly.

"I'm not so sure I follow what you mean, Sebastian. What are you saying?"

"I-I don't know. She just said that you had some secrets and it could get me hurt." This brought a tear to her eye, and she gave him a hug, pulling him in tightly.

"I would _never_ let you get hurt. Don't you worry, you're safe with me." Sebastian felt relieved and upset. He was frustrated that his questions weren't being answered. Why wouldn't she tell him?

"Ahri, I need to know. What secret are you hiding?" She shook her head and placed a gentle hand on Sebastian's shoulder, but he brushed it off.

"What secrets are you hiding, Ahri? You said I could ask you anything," her eyes glistened with her tears, "but you won't tell me. You lied to me, Ahri." She began to cry. Immediately, Sebastian felt guilt but it was soon added with worry. She had lied to him, but for what? Why?. She had promised to tell him but she wouldn't answer his question. He stood up and crossed his arms.

"Sebastian, I'm sorry I can explain-"

"Explain what?" he demanded gently. He was upset, but he also didn't want to hurt her feelings. Why would she do this to him? Weren't they friends? He trusted her with his life.

"Sebastian, I don't need to explain it to you right now." Sebastian's face fell.

"Fine." Surprise filled her face.

"Thank you," she whispered. They sat together, arms around each others waist. They simply sat in each others company, assuring each other without a word that they were still there for each other. She took in his company for a long time, appreciating a real friend here with her.

"Let's go up top, there's a storm coming." The rumbling above the deck confirmed this. Holding hands, they walked up the steps together. She felt bad that she didn't tell him, but she was having fun deluding herself into having someone care about her. He wouldn't care about her once he knew. At some point she would tell him about what she had done trying to get a bit more essence, and he would leave her. She would be the same monster she had always been.

The boat rocked side to side in the waves, the clouds ahead dark, rumbling and raining. Immediately they saw something was wrong. The waves were high, rocking the boat violently. Sebastian held onto the door frame, and Ahri held onto him. Casting a look at each other, the began a slow crawl across the deck.

Rain stung their skin with the sheer force it was storming above. Fingers digging into the wood trying to find purchase, they took one step at a time. Ahri's claws dug into the wood, providing an anchor for moving across.

"There ya are!" Miss Fortune bellowed through the noise, "It's a big one! I need your help, Ahri go help the crew on the deck up here, Sebastian go down and tie the cargo, ropes on the wall. But hurry, there's some heavy stuff down there." They didn't look back.

Ahri was upset about having to play nurse. She hated the responsibility of healing another. Every time she needed it, it never worked. Her gift had only brought her tragedy. And when it did, it left her craving essence from whoever was nearby. When she was craving essence, she would do anything to get it, consequences be damned. Ahri ran forwards, sliding into the mast and wrapping her arms around it.

She called out to the crew, one man limping forwards. She ripped part of his pant leg off and began the process of drawing up her healing essence. Placing two hands on the area another woman pointed to, she channeled her energy into the wound, feeling for the pain. She could sense the burst blood vessel, the life blood going elsewhere. Sending the energy through him, the tiny tube slowly reached for its other half. A few onlookers watched in awe as the man slowly got to his feet, his leg healed.

"Who's next?"

Sebastian turned the corner and descended the dark stairs. Looking around, he grabbed a lantern off the wall and twisted the knob, gas lighting the chamber and a small flame appearing within the yellowing glass. He saved time going down when a particularly large wave smashed into the boat with enough force to send Sebastian flying into the cargo hold.

Pain flared through his side as he staggered up. How had the storm flared up so suddenly? Scanning the hold, he saw the haphazard boxes strewn around.

But what alarmed him was the slow trickle of water coming in from a hole. Taking a deep breath of the stale air he began to go forwards, groping the wall for the ropes. Where were they? Suddenly, the ship lurched, and he fell into the rising puddle of water, the lantern going out and plunging the entire hold into inky blackness. Somewhere to his left, the lantern rolled to a stop _Oh no_.

He didn't see the ropes, or the boxes. The only hope of getting some light was to go back up and get a new lantern, but that would take valuable time. He had to do this now. Wading into the water, he recoiled at the chill of it. The water was up to his knees now, freezing and numbing him. The ropes must be here somewhere.

Feeling around with his foot, he felt something wrapped around his boot. Lifting his leg out of the water with a splash he grabbed the ropes and slung them over his shoulder. As he splashed around, he assessed the situation in the cargo hold. His first priority was tying down the small ones, the less debris the better.

Moving swiftly through the water, he grabbed the boxes and roped them onto the wall. He did one at a time, the water level rising all the while. Each trip he felt the water creep up his legs, and the thought of the tear in the wood spurring him on. He grappled with some larger boxes but managed to float them towards the wall. It was relatively easy, until he saw the last two crates.

Thrice as large as himself, and several times wider, he didn't know how he would move them. _Maybe with some help I could,_ he thought. But nobody seemed to be coming. Waddling over to the crate, he shoved himself against it but felt himself slip and plunge into the icy water. Teeth chattering, he pulled himself up and shook the cold from his head. He stopped pushing after a few more attempts.

"Can anyone hear me? I need some help with this!" he called out into the darkness. No one answered. He sighed. He couldn't move it. Just as he turned to leave he heard the ship groan and the crate sliding over to the side. _Perfect!_ He raced over, scrabbling up with his numbed fingers and legs. Tossing the rope around it a few times he happily latched it to the wall. But the hole was still there, the water trickling in. He could get someone else to help with that.

The boat shifted, and Sebastian grabbed the rope he had tied to stop himself from being thrown across the hold. Once the boat leveled out, he started wading towards the stairs. The water had reached the third step from the bottom, a sign that the hole needed patching very soon.

He couldn't believe that it had just shifted and solved his problem. He was giddy with the prospect of getting through this alright. Just patch the hole, mend some injuries, and he would be snug under the covers of a warm bed and not out here in the cold. _Then why do I feel like something is wrong,_ he asked himself.

The steps creaked as he jaunted upwards towards the flashes of lightning. At the doorway, he looked out on the deck, where Ahri was healing someone, her energy flowing from her hands to the patient. He always wondered how her powers worked, he would have to ask her about that later. Looking around, Miss Fortune was tying the crates of weapons from earlier down. Everything seemed managed. Holding onto the railing, he started making his way over to her by gripping the railing.

"Ah!" he cried as the crow landed roughly on his shoulders. That bird was still here? He was curious, but now was not the time. Reaching the stairs he ran up and called out her name.

"Miss Fortune there's a hole in the boat below and the cargo hold is flooding and I don't know what to do!" he burst out. She whipped her head around.

"There's a fuckin' hole? How big?" she demanded.

"Big enough that the water is coming up the steps! How do I patch it?" he yelled over the gusts of wind.

"In one of those crates there's some sealant. Take some in your hand and stretch it like parchment," she finished. He nodded, and began to open each crate carefully. With the boat rocking, Sebastian had great difficulty in getting them open and finding repair equipment. Taking those in his arms, he shot one last look towards where Ahri was. Crow on his shoulder, he descended down the steps. The water level had risen a bit since he was here, but that didn't matter. Taking the first tentative steps into the frigid liquid, he began sloshing forwards.

Grabbing the paste, he braced himself to dive and seal. The crow cawed and flew back, landing on a hook near the wall. Taking a deep breath, he fell into the water and swam forwards. Treading water, he stretched the paste across the hole. The thick sealant immediately stopped some of the water from coming out, but the rest was still gushing.

Surfacing for air, he gasped, arms making circles in the water. Holding his breath, he dove under again, hastily placing it one one side and sealing most of the breach. A crate came loose from below and hit his foot, rising to the surface of the dark water. One final patch and the hole would be done.

The next heave of the ship sent him flying forwards, and he barely had time to put his hands up in a feeble defense before he smashed into the end of the hold and into the water. Everything was dark and cramped around him. Square shapes were in the murky water that had filled the once dry cargo hold, but that was all he could see. 

Thrashing around, he struggled to hold on to the sealing kit with one hand and straighten himself with the other. When his head burst above the water he gasped for air and treaded water.

Ignoring his searing lungs, he swam over to the half sealed hole. Catching his breath, he placed a hand on the wall to make sure he was there. Just before he got ready to dive, a nervous sounding caw emanated from the steps.

"Don't worry, little guy. Last time, then we can get out of here." And with that, he dove. Keeping close to the wall, he felt the press of the water coming in and pushed his arm into place. Taking the patch and stretching it to the other side, he shoved his hand roughly onto the surface, marking the last repair he needed to do. He felt around for any current coming in but couldn't find anything. Kicking downwards, he popped up and swam towards the crow.

Just then a crate came loose and smashed into him, sending him underneath the water. The cold shot up his nose and into his insides, making him cough up any air he had in his lungs. He was trapped underwater, the box on his chest. He struggled to push it off of himself, pawing at it aggressively.

Another rock of the boat sent it floating away and off his chest and he raced for the surface, lungs on fire.

 _Easy,_ he thought to himself as he treaded water and waded towards the stairs. He sealed the breach, he tied down the cargo. Everything was fine. Sitting down on the steps, he took deep breaths while his new pet flew to his shoulder. Giving it a pat, they listened in silence to the dulling of the rain on the deck and the quieting of the shouting.

"Who's... Next," Ahri panted as she finished healing the fifth bruise on the mans chest. She knew she had no more energy. She had spend everything and then some on healing. She knew she would feel the cravings in the next few hours and it wouldn't stop until she had refilled completely. And that thought scared her the most. She squinted at the bright sun peeking form behind the clouds as the storm began to pass.

She smiled bleakly. She had done her part, and she was happy. Leaning against the mast, she turned to her side and began coughing, red droplets mixing with the water.

"That can't be good," she breathed. Not caring about where she was, she lay on her side, feeling like she was going to vomit. Her head swam with sounds and colors. She couldn't heal anymore. She tried to call for help, but it only came out in a croak. Letting out another weak cough, she attempted to blink the dark spots in her vision away. Soon, she found herself curled up, her eyes closed. She could hear footsteps, and panicked voices, but even those eventually faded from her conscious.

As he finally regained his breath, he let out a small laugh.

"I did it! I was pretty cool, right?" he asked the bird. The bird squawked in agreement. He didn't know where it came from, but it was a friendly bird and he seemed to like Sebastian and Ahri. The only sounds they could hear in the hold was the steady dripping of water, each drop making a ripple in the body.

Grabbing the slippery railing, the two of them started walking up the stairs, the boat calming its earlier violent heaves. There was no need for the hand railing anymore, so he ran up and around to where the helm was. Miss Fortune was at the wheel, overseeing the crew fixing a part of the railing. When she saw him, she started backing up.

"Kid! You're alright," she breathed. "I was worried you didn't make it."

"I'm here, don't worry. Where's Ahri?" he asked her. She went quiet.

"Well? Where is she? She was healing the crew if they got injured, what happened?"

Miss Fortune finally pointed towards the mast, where a small lump of tails lay still on its side. Gasping, Sebastian raced down the steps. His heart throbbed in his ears as he ran over to Ahri's unconscious form, her chest barely rising. Placing frantic hands on her, he peeled the tails away. Ahri's eyes were barely open, and her breathing was nonexistent.

"No... No! Ahri wake up!" Sebastian cried as he tried to gently shake her awake. He frantically placed two fingers on her neck for a pulse. Her heartbeat was slow and feeble, but he couldn't feel that through his trembling fingers. He brushed his thumb across her damp cheek. She stirred, then was still. He began to cry.

"Please... Ahri wake up! Please be okay, please be okay, please..." he trailed off, sobs wracking his lean body. He placed his head on her chest, hoping he could hear a strong pulse to know she was okay.

As the tears fell onto her soft raven locks he placed his arms underneath her and stood up. Whatever doubt of him being a man Miss Fortune had, they evaporated as he walked towards their room. He only looked at her face with worry written across it as Miss Fortune watched him walk into the hallway and close the door. The crew had gathered at the mast as the last drops of rain fell. Each stared at the door, expecting something.

But there was no sound except for the distant rumble of thunder behind them. Miss Fortune stared at the place where they were before ushering them back to work halfheartedly. Standing at the wheel, she looked onwards and tried to take her mind off of what had happened. Her priority had to be Shurima. Unfortunately, they were only halfway. It would be another day or so before they could see land. Miss Fortune debated going after Sebastian, but realized that he could take care of her and himself.

Sebastian placed Ahri's shivering form on the bed and tucked her in with the soft goose feather quilt. He was exhausted, but knew that she was feeling much worse. He placed a hand on her forehead to check her temperature. She was warm, but she seemed okay. Stripping off his soaking shirt and boots, he climbed into bed with her, taking two of her tails and placing them over his chest. He would stay here in case she needed something. Having no energy to think or worry, he closed his eyes and drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important notice here! I am moving in a week or so, and I write super slowly. I also don't know how the setup with cables and plugins will be or if it will work, so this is me saying that this chapter is it for a week or two (or possible three T.T), and I'll try to get one out after everything is set up. I don't even know how long that will take, so I made this a tad longer than usual to try to make up for it. Even though I said it in the first note, I want to say it again: thank you all for reading my story.


	8. The other side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having spend all of her energy healing, Ahri rests and recovers. But when Sebastian's curiosity gets the better of him, can he forgive something that's bigger than both of them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back (for those that care lol) and I am alive. I moved into the new house, and while I have the computer working 100% I don't even have a sink in the bathroom or a shower so it's been really difficult. Going one day without brushing your teeth might be alright, but three is where I started to go crazy. And I won't be fully moved in until around the summer time, but I should have a working shower one of these days lol. I will never take things like that for granted ever again. There will be a new/returning character for this story in this chapter (OC, but they will be familiar) and there will be more LoL characters moving into the next "part" of this story.

Sebastian awoke with a splitting headache. His entire body hurt in places he didn't know he could hurt, and everything was sore. Groaning as he sat up, he turned his gaze towards Ahri. Still sleeping, her chest rose and fell with slow, deep breaths. She was obviously exhausted, but okay. Sighing with relief, he crept out of bed, grabbed his now dried shirt and headed above deck.

He found Miss Fortune sitting at a table, dealing out cards for a game. Glasses and coins were scattered around the table.

"Hey kid! Wanna pull out a seat and play a few? We're just startin' a new round."

"No thanks, Miss Fortune. I'm just stretching my legs." A cool breeze blew across the deck, a stark contrast compared to the monster storm that could have capsized lesser boats. No clouds were in the sky, so it was a perfectly clear day for viewing. It was pristine, standing there on the deck and looking out on the open waters.

Miss Fortune shuffled and dealt out to the crew, some of them nursing a large glass with something alcoholic in it. One of them threw a card down, and the game began.

"Is Ahri okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah. She's still sleeping."

"And did she ever tell you what you wanted to know?" Sebastian looked down before replying, "she said she wasn't ready to talk about it. So, I guess I want to hear it from you."

Miss Fortune grimaced. She knew that no matter how she spun it, it wouldn't end up going well. She would have loved for Ahri to tell him, it would have made her job so much easier. But eventually the truth would come out, and it was better to have it come out now than later. Motioning to the table to continue, she got up and led him towards the bow of the ship.

"So she didn't tell you?" He shook his head.

"Do you really want to know?" This question hit him hard. Would it change the way he looked at his friend? Would it drive a wedge between them? But his curiosity got the better of him. He nodded.

"Alright, settle in. This is a long story. I don't know what she told you, so I'll start from the beginning. Ahri wasn't always as human as you would imagine. As you may know, she's a Vastayan. Human-like creatures with animal features. She looks human minus the tails. She lived with some foxes up north, real far up north. But, one day she realized she had some real weird powers. She could give and take this stuff called essence. She did it once and like a drug she couldn't stop."

"What does that mean?" he asked her.

"Means that taking peoples emotions was addicting, empowering. However you put it, it was her fixation in life, to boost her own life with someone else's." Sebastian leaned against the railing. This was already a lot to take in, and he knew there was a lot more. He could always walk away, stop this. He didn't have to hear these damning words. But he stayed.

"So... She takes emotions? And she uses them as energy?" he asked. She nodded. It was a tad more complicated than that, but she found her answer sufficient. Looking onwards, she continued talking to him.

"She started gettin' bolder, more cunning. She knew pretty girls got the best chances with people, so she made sure she looked perfect. Notice how beautiful she is? That ain't an accident," she waited for him to say something, protest, but he just stared at the water, "she couldn't stop herself once she finally experienced the joy of taking essence. Or however she would put it." Noticing Sebastian's confusion she laughed.

She has to touch people, or get _real_ close. What's the easiest way for a pretty girl to touch someone?" It sunk in for him and he turned bright red.

"Normally you wake up afterwards. But if you have no energy, no soul... Well, they didn't wake up again. None of them did."

Sebastian nearly fell over the railing. No. No, Ahri wouldn't do that. Ahri was his friend, he knew her. She wouldn't kill someone. _She wouldn't do that... Would she?_ Miss Fortune didn't like how he was handling this, but she owed it to him to be informed of the company he was with.

"Ahri... Killed people?" he said in a small voice.

At this, Sebastian looked away. The idea that she had taken lives- willingly- made him shudder. Their friendship was in question here. What was their friendship now? That kiss had changed everything, made it so complicated between the two. He didn't know quite how he felt.

"It just grew worse and worse. One day, she just lost her mind. She killed an entire village without even stepping foot in it."

Sebastian couldn't take it anymore. He threw his hands up and paced around, unable to take what she just said. This was some sick joke. Where was the Ahri that dragged him from the river? Where was the Ahri that took care of him? Where was the one who patted his head and called him little one and kept him company and fed him and-

"This has to be some sick joke. Ahri isn't like that." Miss Fortune shook her head sadly.

"Notice how sometimes you feel a bit tired? You ever wonder why that is?" Suddenly it clicked. Ahri had been using him. She had been using her magic. 

"Believe me, it's a lot." Moving back to the railing, she put a hand on his shoulder. She felt awful, but it was better he knew than he didn't. It had gone on long enough, and Ahri would have kept using him. It was lucky they arrived here, to take this ship, and he was safe. Otherwise...

Was there any way to salvage this? Probably not, but Miss Fortune was determined to try, for Ahri's sake.

"I know that it's shitty. I... guess you heard about her ex, the painter fellow. Well, he died and it wasn't of natural causes. I guess this is where she finally realized that she was a problem. She had never really connected to anyone. Believe it or not, she's rather introverted."

"Reckon she realized how fucked up she was because she started changing. And for a while, it looks like it worked. But Sebastian, she just spend all of her energy healin'. What do you think she was going to do to you? You're a battery to her. Doesn't help that you're so lively and fresh. You got tons of energy I reckon. You might be scrawny, but you're one tough motherfucker."

There was a lump in his throat. He couldn't even speak, he was so bewildered. He wanted to yell at her, tell her she was lying. But he knew deep down it was true. That Ahri really was using him.

"It's a shitty situation, but Sebastian, somethin' about you. Maybe the way you walk, the walk you talk, but you just put a smile on my face. I think you make her happy," she sighed, and took off her hat to let the cool breeze flow through her hair.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do. You're a grown man, you can decide for yourself. But before you write her off as a monster, think about it for a bit." And with that she walked back to the table, leaving him to process and deal with some facts that he wasn't sure he wanted to hear.

His mind was a mess. _So every night, she was using me for essence?_ He didn't know what to think. He could recall every step of the journey, saving him from death, stopping in a hotel, comforting her after she couldn't catch the deer, making sure she was okay. It had only been a day ago that he had been so sure they were friends. Now? He felt as if he barely knew her. _So why bother hiding it from me?_ He didn't know. To keep him there? Or was there another reason?

He sat down on a crate and crossed his legs. Letting his head fall into his hands, he sighed and stared at the waters. Staring at the soothing waves helped, but he couldn't really focus. She had been using him, and it was clear to him that something had to change. Either she promised to change... Or he left. He didn't really want to confront his friend, but he also knew that it really could be dangerous. He didn't run away from home to die an ocean away.

The sounds of laughter and waves stirred Ahri as she groaned, sitting up in her bed. She reached for Sebastian, but she found the bed empty. She missed his cuddles.

"Ugh..." she groaned as she struggled to get out of bed. Her head was killing her, and she felt so hungry. Reaching for her clothes that had been placed on the chest, she also noticed the crow was gone. _Maybe it's gone for good?_ she mused. She opened the door and was about to take a step when her legs gave out. Throwing her hands around the door frame, she held on tight. Once she found her footing, she kept one hand on the railing as she slowly walked into the light.

The light was blinding to her when she took her first weak steps outside. Squinting, she searched her deck for Sebastian or Sarah. She couldn't wait to tell him she was fine. And if she could, snatch some energy to keep herself sated. There was so many people around she could _feel_ the essence coming off some people. Her sense for it always got stronger the weaker she was. Which reminded her of a wolf's sense of smell; it got stronger the hungrier it was, the more desperate it was.

She spotted him sitting cross legged on a crate, the bird on his shoulder. He seemed to be in deep thought, staring at the water. She decided to go give him a hug, he probably needed it. As she drew closer, the bird's head turned almost directly around and squawked at her, alerting him. He turned, and jumped to his feet. She smiled at him and opened her arms, but he just walked away. She stared at him as he walked away, his head down.

She didn't understand what she did wrong. Had she upset him in some way? She was confused until she saw Miss Fortune guiltily staring away from her. Saw saw him, and saw her, and put it together. _Oh shit._ Her mind panicked. She felt her heartrate skyrocket and her hands start to shake. Shock and fear turned to anger and hurt as she walked over to Miss Fortune, eyes wild.

"What did you _do?_ " She seethed. She had no right telling him, she was the one who was supposed to do that!

"I couldn't just let-"

"I don't fucking care!" she yelled, "you had _no right!_ "

"Yes I did! He ain't a fuckin' child!" she said, pointing an accusatory finger at Ahri. She took a step back, hurt by her friend's sudden anger. But she was more enraged than hurt at this point. Sebastian was walking away from her, out of her grasp. He didn't even look back.

"You don't even care about him, just what he gives you," she added quietly.

"I finally had something nice and you ruined it! You _ruined it!_ " she screamed. The crew nervously got up and scurried somewhere else, far, far away from this argument. Miss Fortune was angry as well. Ahri had been so blind to the whole scenario, she couldn't keep deceiving him forever. Eventually it would have struck him that his friend wasn't the person she told him she was.

Miss Fortune had never seen Ahri so upset in her entire life. Not even when they broke up, that was just a quiet goodbye as Miss Fortune sobbed into a bottle. Compared to how calm, cool and in control she was all the time, this was concerning to say the least.

 _It isn't worth it,_ she realized. Throwing her a withering look of disgust, she turned and started to chase after Sebastian but something grabbed her tails and she faceplanted, her teeth hurting. That didn't stop her from getting up and dashing out of Sarah's grip. She was almost manic in the way she chased after him. It couldn't be the end, it couldn't be. She couldn't lose him. She had already lost so much.

She briskly walked towards the cabin, ready to explain herself, offer reassurance. _He would understand, right? He wouldn't just leave..._

But when she got there, the room was empty. There was no friend, and no crow. She turned around, already turning to do into the cargo hold when Miss Fortune blocked her way. She tried to push through but she held out a hand.

"Wait. I know you're upset, and you have every right to be at me, but give the kid some goddamn _space,_ " she said, putting emphasis on the last word. Ahri wanted to yell and shout, curse at her for being wrong, but when Miss Fortune was calm like this, she was often the more rational between the two of them.

Accepting the situation, she sighed, then sunk to her knees and cried. She had cried so much in the past few days, she wished the crying would stop. Sebastian would have wiped her tears away and helped her get to bed, or offered her a drink maybe. But Miss Fortune just stared at her from where she leaned against the wall.

She was angry, hurt, and disappointed. Not in her, or him, but in herself. She had caused this, and only she could try to fix the situation. Was it too late though? Was the damage irreparable? She got to her feet and went inside the cabin. Tears still streaming down her gorgeous face, she got into bed with her clothes still on and cried into the pillow. The sun outside was not fitting for the somber mood that everyone found themselves in.

Ahri was trying accepting that she had most likely lost her best friend, and keep moving like she always had. Miss Fortune was above deck, eyes downcast with guilt over revealing her friend's secret. Sebastian was trying not to cry himself as he heard her sobbing in the hallway outside her door, right up the stairs.

He felt guilty, but his mind was mostly focused on thinking and reevaluating his relationship with her. Did he still want to be her friend after she had lied to him? And was it even her fault? Did she have a choice? Didn't she? Foxes were animals and animals had urges like that. But she also had restraint like a person.

"This is so confusing, little birdie." The crow nodded, then turned around and started dragging its beak across the surface of a crate. In the dim light, the water looked like nothing in front of him. It helped him think, having a space nobody was going to come down and interrupt. The situation was difficult, but there was really only two answers he could see. Either he forgave her, or he didn't. The crow was distracting him with its scratching and grinding.

"If you can understand, please keep it down... uh, birdie." The crow stopped, turned to him, nodded, and quieted the sharpening but didn't stop. On the one hand, she had done terrible things. She had taken lives just to feel emotions. No other reason, just the simple act of feeding that addiction. And she didn't regret anything until she was called out on it. He herd her yelling at Miss Fortune, and didn't know what she did to deserve it other than tell him the truth that Ahri had promised him before.

The scratching had gotten louder again, and he saw the bird noisily making a semicircle going from one end of a line to another. Before that, a perfect circle. It was a strange bird, and he didn't pay it much mind other than putting a finger to his lips and shushing his new pet. The crow nodded again, and kept scraping its beak in the symbols.

On the other hand, did she have a choice? It sounded like she didn't, and she was almost forced to take essence, wasn't she? And he got the feeling that the care, the affection, the... the love, was genuine.

He flinched as the crow made one last scratch, and stared at him.

"What? Are you drawing or something..." He didn't finish his sentence. He couldn't. There, spelled immaculately, was four letters. _ODIN_. He stared at the letters for the longest time, trying to make out what they said, what they meant. It dawned on him.

"Is that... Your name?" he muttered to the crow. It nodded.

"Odin, huh? I like that name." The crow cawed in agreement. He stood up and stretched his arm outwards to his side. On command, the crow jumped into flight and flew to his arm. Settling into him, he nuzzled the by affectionately.

"Alright Odin, what do you think I should do?" he asked his feathered friend. The crow looked at him and cawed something that sounded suspiciously like _I don't know,_ before it cocked its head and dove for a wriggling worm on the surface of the water. He was at a loss. What did he say? This might be the only chance he got. He had to decide now, before she left. Let her go and follow his own path, or follow her?

Meanwhile, Ahri stood at the Crow's Nest, wringing her hands, suppressing every feeling but failing. It was too much for her. She should be thrilled either way shouldn't she? She was going to find the maker of her gemstones, and she was going to find out who her family was. Wasn't that enough? So why was she ready to stop her search if it meant getting him back?

Everything hurt right now. She had always been numb to emotions, but all that time taking them must have given her some self-awareness. It was torture not being about to slide down the mast, run downstairs and beg him not to leave. She was too proud for that of course, but it didn't stop her from thinking about it.

At some point she noticed the sun setting once again and night was coming. She had always felt better at night, there was something freeing about the shadows. Not that there were shadows on this boat, lanterns had been placed around so it was never truly dark except for up here.

As she thought about him, she realized more and more that he was truly special to her. He was someone she didn't want to leave. That was a first for her, she was always the one to politely tell people who got too close goodbye. And now that it might happen to her, she realized how other people must feel. She sighed.

"Why are feelings so complicated?" she whispered to herself.

"It was so much easier when I was alone." A cool, comforting breeze blew through her hair, a welcome distraction to her pain. It had all changed in an instant, and she couldn't stop obsessing over it, how to get him back, and how to have him stay. Every thought kept going back to him and wanting him to stay, to forget what he heard.

She was no stranger to people trying to get her to stay after one of her many one night stands. And it was ironic she found herself chasing after someone in the same manner. Psyching herself up for what she wanted to say, trying to think of justifications for her behavior, even though one didn't exist. She knew what she was doing.

 _I could always charm him... He wouldn't even know he was charmed._ She shook her head. She swore off using her abilities like that, she wasn't hurting anyone else. But just this once might be okay...

"No. I won't do it. Whatever he decides is final." She felt proud of herself for restraining her use of the cursed power. She had promised herself that no matter what, it was only being used for good from now on. Peeking down, she made sure that he wasn't there. He seemed to be still below deck, so they still had some space to think about things.

Sebastian sat upside down with Odin, the pair staring at each other.

"You said this would help me think, but my head just feels dizzy," he complained. The crow seemed to sigh like a human would, and detached from its perch. Landing on the ground gracefully, it waited for the larger human to clumsily fall to the ground before perching on his shoulder.

"Well, it's getting late, and we should probably go eat dinner. Then we can talk to Ahri. Sound good?" Odin nodded.

Wordlessly, the boy and his bird ascended the stairs. Coming up, a one eyed sailor stood behind a steaming pot of what looked like stew with some kind of tuber and vegetable inside. It smelled good, so he grabbed a bowl and sat down next to Miss Fortune.

"How is she doing?" he asked her between blowing on his bowl. She didn't say anything, just jerked her head upwards to the Crow's Nest. He saw the tip of a white fluffy tail peeking out of the wooden bars. His face fell.

"She's still up there. And she ain't come down. I think you better say somethin', even if that somethin' is _get lost_. Closure, you know?" He nodded solemnly. He had made up his mind on what to do. Miss Fortune wouldn't like it, but he didn't care. He dipped a spoon in and savored the mouthful of steaming potatoes and carrots. His problem now was finding the right time.

It then occurred to him that if there was a right time, it was probably now, when they were almost there. No sense in making her cry in the port. He didn't want to cry either.

He stared up at her and knew he was the only thing on her mind. He had never felt as important as he did now. He had never even gotten a second glance from his father unless he dodged the first fist. But he didn't want to hurt her like this. Putting the bowl down, he paced towards the mast. Placing his hands around the worn rope he began to climb as quietly as he could.

Squeezing the next makeshift rung, he prayed it would support him to get up and down. He didn't want to get stuck up there. His boots were getting in the way of the small, delicate rope that held him ten feet off the ground and he wished he could kick them off. He also tried not to look down, because that would shatter his confidence in climbing and whatever he was trying to convey would be lost to the winds.

Odin sensed it was time for him to step back for a moment and he hopped off, going into freefall before gracefully throwing his wings out and darting up towards the wheel of the mighty vessel. From there, he watched Sebastian reach the end of the climb. Letting out a happy squawk, he started to peck the matted clumps of feathers out from himself, making his feathers shine once more.

Grabbing the railing, he silently hoisted himself over and stood behind her. She was staring at the setting sun and the bright horizon, her head in her hands and looking miserable. His heart sank, and he didn't know what to say. Without thinking, he tapper her on the shoulder. She yelped, and whirled around. When her soft eyes fell on his own, she relaxed slightly and leaned back against the railing.

"Hello," she started coolly, "did you need something from me?" The wind blew through their hair, relaxing them a bit. Sebastian wondered if Ahri also liked the feeling of soft breeze through her hair. He took a step forwards and nodded hesitantly.

"I assume you've decided to leave then. I'll pay for passage wherever you want to-" she was cut off as he wrapped his arms around her, hugger her tightly. Her back went stiff, shocked by the affection he was showing her. she had never been hugged by anyone in her life, but she liked the feeling.

They both wished the heartfelt moment could have lasted forever, but they pulled away reluctantly, leaving a thin trail of their mixed spit crossing from ones lips to another. They hugged tightly, and he took a step back.

"I'm staying." Whatever she was expecting to hear from him, this was not it. She expected him to be angry about hiding her past, but here he was, still travelling with her.

"I'm still figuring things out, but I want to stay," he got out as he shed a lone tear from his soft and downcast eyes. They didn't say anything, just held each other tightly and breathed each other in.

And as the moon rose into the sky and the stars twinkled into existence, they sat together side by side, hands dropped to their sides and holding tightly to the other.. They didn't say anything, or discuss it, but they both knew that something had changed. Something big had shifted between them, and some of it was good and some of it was bad.

Both of them had things to say to the other, but both of them couldn't get the words out. For now, they lay there, feelings mixed up and hurting. It was strange for him, sitting next to someone he loved as a friend but someone he couldn't stand right then. Love and hate were not mutually exclusive, he discovered.

In just a few short days he had realized that she was the one that he would follow wherever she went; his old life back in the village didn't hold a candle to the fun, happiness and adventure he experienced travelling with her. He felt better, like he was free after imprisonment for so long. And he was finally going to see something other than the windows of his home. But that freedom came at the price of her baggage she had been carrying around for so long.

She decided to take this into their room, and together they climbed down the mast and went into their room for the last time. Shutting the door, she grabbed a bag and gently told him to pack their belongings from the trunk. He packed a pair of clothes that had been mysteriously left for him on top of everything else, and he packed his revolver and a spare box of ammo from the shelf. As he packed things carefully and slowly, he noticed the gleaming gemstones at the bottom.

"Are you ready for answers to your questions?" he asked her without turning around. She smiled at him from her position on the bed, knowing he had seem her treasure.

"I've been ready for all my life. But I think I just needed to wait for the right person to come with me. Someone... I trust," she said knowingly.

Her charms didn't work on him right when he was in that state of mind, not that she was intentionally trying. He put the last of the items in the bag and sat on the edge of the bed. The candle had been extinguished, and only a small sliver of moonlight illuminated the room. Slipping into bed next to her, he turned and faced her glowing yellow eyes.

"We have a big day tomorrow."

"Yes. Yes, we do." There was a heavy silence through the room, and both wanted to break it but didn't know what to say.

"What made you decide to stay with me? I thought you would have left." There was no hurt in her voice, only the question. To think a few hours ago, she was chasing after him. People begged for her hand, pleaded for her to stay but she turned them all away. She had said yes once, and now she was yielding once more.

"I'm not sure."

She rolled over and sighed. She ran an immaculate hand through her soft hair and shook her head. Finally she let out a small humorless laugh.

"But you heard her. I'm a monster. You shouldn't be around me, you should be somewhere far, far away. But you're not. Why did you forgive me?"

"I didn't say I forgive. I'm coming with you, but I still need some time." Ahri flinched. She knew there would be a catch. He rolled over and slept with his back towards her.

"I get it. I'm... I'm sorry I wasn't honest in the beginning, I'm a rather reserved person but I'll try to be more open. That's how friends are, right?" She got no reply. He seemed to be sleeping.

"I'll, uh, I'll let you get some rest now. Goodnight, Sebastian." But he wasn't sleeping, and he heard everything.

As she slept, Odin launched into the sky from his perch and shot towards land.

Letting the currents of the wind keep him up and give him speed, he flexed his wings and gave the occasional flap en route to the South. His sharp eyes scanned the dark waters, the sparkly waves distracting him from his destination. Catching a strong tailwind, he was thrown forwards into the airspace above the harbor.

Shurima. Of course, Odin knew it wasn't the only thing in Shurima but when you were new to the beautiful and vast continent it was hard to imagine there was even _more_ to see out there. He found a perch and observed the port. Below him, in the quiet night, the only ones out were shadier merchants who's stalls were obscured in the shadows both in the sun and out, and thieves. The large, imposing man standing at the docks and unpacking weapons was not either of those.

Curious, he swept in like a shadow and perched precariously on a post half submerged. Studying the man's face, he made note of all the details. Yes, there was no mistaking it, it was him. How had he arrived here before his son? It was just more evidence that the storms had blown them off course by a significant amount. He watched the passcode being set on a tumbler lock: _285._ He would write this down if he could find a paper and a pen.

Odin had lowly opinions of feathered pens, preferring the graphite pencils to the barbaric practice of plucking a bird like himself and dipping the end in ink. Or putting them on hats. Odin shuddered, and continued his espionage. He was quite good at that, seeing as he had followed the boy from his village all the way to another continent. He had warded off several wolves, bears, and more singlehandedly. He was quite the agile crow, and good with his razor sharp talons.

"Alright boys, and remember what the goal is. She's coming here, and you're going to get all nine of them. I don't care what you do to her, you can have her. Just make sure you get the tails _before_ she's dead. And when the boy gets here, you're going to make sure he is alive, understand?" A quiet murmuring amongst the men rippled through their sparse ranks.

"Let me make it clear, if he is dead then the contract is up and I lose it all. _Everything._ So you idiots better not screw this part up, or so help me god..." he raised a hand to strike the nearest man, but upon seeing his trembling face he smirked, and his hand fell to his side.

They hauled the crate away and into a building with beads for a door. Through the jangling jewels, he saw them walk up the stairs, past a frightened young boy who could be no older than twelve years old. His dark, tanned skin was going to be a shock for Sebastian, who was used to the North's paler, pastier skin.

Taking flight from the wooden post, he surveyed the land below him with large, lazy circles, his eyes looking for a pencil and parchment. Several more circles and he had no luck. Cawing indifferently, he flapped back to the boat, still some ten miles out at sea. Along the way, Odin repeated the combination in his head. _285._ Or was it _258?_ No, that wasn't it. It was definitely _285._ He couldn't fly back to the ship fast enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of the birb? Is he cool? He will have a bigger role in the story much later on, and it'll make sense why there's a random crow. And what do you guys think of Ahir? Would you forgive her, or walk away? I don't know if I could forgive her. Just interested in what people think.


	9. Oasis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair find themselves about to go into an ambush. How will they get out of this one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A comment in the previous chapter prompted me to reevaluate the tags and story, so after some 3am research I discovered that this takes place before and after the same event. Obviously, that's impossible so I have rewritten a few parts of the past chapters and will reread again to improve quality and keep it consistent. In regards to smut/lemons, I'm going to make a chapter like that very soon (if not the next, the one after) because we're long overdue for these friends to get closer. That's being changed quickly, and any lemon chapters will be separated from the story (so you won't miss anything) and will have [18+] or something very unmissable in the title, along with warnings in the notes. If you have any suggestions for what you want to see in regards to _that,_ leave a comment and I will try to work it in at some point. Thanks for sticking with this story that somehow still gets views and reads, it means a lot.

Sebastian was standing at the deck watching the pale sunrise, his revolver in his hands. He absentmindedly clicked the chamber in and out, cocking the hammer as he went. It felt too cold in his hands, far too cold. Or maybe that was just him. He had done a lot of reflection that morning, waking up before the sunrise when not even Miss Fortune was up.

He hadn't seen Odin at all since he went to sleep last night. He hoped he would be back, there was so much he wanted to ask. Where had he come from? Who named him? Why was he helping? Why had he been following them? Questions like these floated around in his head last night, and he hardly slept.

As if on cue, Odin appeared above him, silently dropping onto his shoulder. Giving Sebastian an affectionate nudge, he settled in on his perch, four talons wrapped around like fingers. He smiled at his feathered friend, and they sat watching the sunrise. But their peace was broken when Odin flew to a table and grabbed a pencil.

Sebastian walked over and sat down, watching Odin accurately start writing.

"You can write?" he asked.

He received a caw in response. He patiently waited for Odin to finish. The silence stretched on and on, until he couldn't take it anymore.

"So... Where are you from?" Odin took a break from writing and looked up into his eyes. He shook his head.

"I'll take that as I won't tell you or you don't know." He racked his brain for questions for him.

"Uh... How did you find us?" He received silence in reply. Giving up, he just waited for him to finish. When he was done, he gently grabbed it from his beak and began to read it.

 _Read this out loud Sebastien._ he frowned.

"Odin you misspelled my name. I missed every second day of school and I still know how to write. Why do you want me to read this out loud?"

He hurriedly scribbled on a second piece of paper.

"So you can give me a voice." He heard a noise and his head whipped around to come face to face with her. He yelped loudly, and she gave him a half smile.

"Did I scare you?" she asked. He nodded, his face pouting. This made her giggle, and pull up a chair. They sat in silence together, but it wasn't the tense and anxious miasma that it was last night. Neither of them looked at the other, so many words bubbling beneath the surface that they craved to get out.

"I... I noticed you got up early. I would ask what's on your mind, but it's on mine too. If you want I'll leave-" she started to get up but he shook his head. She slowly sat down again, folding her hands.

The trio stared at the sunrise, bright and constant in the erasure of the stars that had dotted the night before. Without a word, he reached his hand across the table and squeezed her hand. She squeezed back. In one simple gesture, he spoke a thousand words, and she replied tenfold.

"I'm sorry."

"Do you want my forgiveness, or your own?"

She didn't know. She didn't want to know, she just wanted forgiveness for a lifetime of sin. She wasn't religious, but now understood the power of forgiveness.

"Yours first. It means more."

"Why?" he countered, "what makes me so special? I'm unremarkable, ignorable. What do a nobody offer you that no one else can?" She hesitated, not knowing how to respond.

"I've never had friends. I've also never made connections. Someone like me doesn't make friends so easily. You don't want to associate with a monster. And then you come along, and I just had this idea that maybe if I shut up I could enjoy friendship for a few days. And then you were supposed to leave me and go somewhere but you didn't. You stuck around."

"I just don't get it. Why? There's a million other people who would love to be your friend, why me? What do you see in me?"

"You showed me compassion and kindness," he countered.

"Compassion! I like killing, I liked playing with people's minds! I was evil. I am evil, and you shouldn't be here."

"But I am, because you're the first person who's shown me kindness. No one back home stepped in as my dad beat me. No one would have got my on my feet like you did. I want to be your friend for the same reasons you wanted to be mine."

For the first time in her life, she let a tear roll down her cheek. She wanted to cry, to curse, to do something. She wanted to say no so badly. What she did was wrap her arms around him and give him a warm hug. He returned it. She had spent her whole life wanting acceptance and by fate it was here, giving her a hug that made her smile, really smile.

Silence enveloped the table, but not for long.

"Odin, can I read that letter?" Odin nodded. He was quite the bird.

"Don't get off the ship, your father..." The letter fell from his hands.

"...is at the port with bandits, they mean to capture you both," she finished numbly. Immediately, she wrapped her arms around him. She could feel him shiver. This was worse than the cliff they climbed, worse than the cargo hold he almost drowned in, worse than anything. His emotions were in turmoil, dark and filled with fear.

"What do we do?" she wondered out loud. She hoped this mystical bird could tell them, but he flew off to search for food.

"You jump ship" They both yelped loudly.

"I ain't a rat, take your shit and jump. You can get in through severs or somethin', and sneak out of town. We'll be there before the hour." They both looked at each other.

"You want us to jump? Forty feet above the water, and you want us to jump?"

"Hell yeah! It's all water, and you just swim for the surface. Swim around, and go in through the sewer tunnel. Easy as pie!" she said reassuringly. Ahri and Sebastian weren't convinced, and Odin was nervous to jump too. Until he realized he had wings.

They got up and went to their room to begin packing. It was a peaceful affair, with a cool morning breeze blowing through the window and the room all warm. They packed their bags slowly, standing side by side. Whenever one would accidentally touch the other, Ahri would smile and Sebastian would flush.

Ahri picked up her gemstones and gingerly placed them in her pocket. Sebastian noticed that she fidgeted with them frequently, but it was subtle. They didn't know what to do to pass the time other than pack, so when they were finished packing they sat on the bed and talked.

"When you find this person who made your gemstones, what will you ask them?"

"You mean Ymelo. I... didn't think of that. I don't know. What if they aren't even there? What if they hate me, what if they don't tell me, what if they-" Sebastian placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, hey, look at me. You'll find them, and we'll get answers. I know you don't like taking chances, but it'll work out" he said smiling reassuringly.

"Thanks," she said quietly, wrapping an arm around him. He leaned in closer and they sat together in comfortable silence.

His face fell and he leaned his head into her shoulder, "what's it like there? I've been stuck there all my life."

"It's a new adventure for both of us, remember? And I'm sure we'll see all sorts of stuff! It'll be fun _Iminha._

"Am I really little though?"

She frowned, "no, I suppose you're as grown up as the rest of us. I keep forgetting that because I'm much older than you. Sorry, I'll stop calling you that."

He went to reassure her it was alright, but Miss Fortune barged in, gasping.

"Boat is here, you have to jump now!" she got out frantically. Sebastian got up and put a hand on her shoulder, asking if she was alright but she waved him off.

"A patrol boat here... Not official, no badge, they'll be here within the minute." They looked at each other, and back at her. She took a deep breath and stood up.

"I think it's the ambush, they decided to double check if you're there. Jump out through the window. Go!"

They grabbed their stuff and made sure the bags were sealed and tight. Then, Ahri got out first. Perching on the round windowsill, she looked back at Sebastian, who was hugging Miss Fortune in goodbye.

"You're a good kid. Remind me of... Me," she said with a laugh, "just always remember to follow yourself, not someone else. And Ahri..." she looked up at the tall Vastayan, "take care."

"I will Sarah. Goodbye." And with that, she let herself drop into the cold ocean water, disappearing under the waves. Sebastian ran over and frantically searched for her, eyes darting around. For a moment, his heart stopped and he felt a sense of dread. But then she popped up and waved at him. Clutching his bag, he turned around.

"Good luck!" she said, waving.

"Wait! I don't think I can do it. I'm scared." She walked over to him and gently placed a hand on his shoulders.

"It's alright, just take a deep breath." He took a deep breath, assuming it was to calm him down with breathing exercises. She smiled at him, then shoved him as hard as she could. On the way down, he could hear her laughing, but it was cut off by hitting the water and darting down like an arrow.

He could see the coral and fish all around him, a beautiful paradise under the waves, and for a moment he forgot where he was. Two strong hands pulled him upwards and together they broke the surface. He gasped for air, flailing his arms around him desperately trying to stay afloat.

"Kick your legs and make big circles with your arms!" Ahri called out to him. He tried to tread water, and found it fairly easy. He observed Ahri swimming and followed suit. They swam together in silence, Ahri's graceful movements in stark contrast to Sebastian's awkward and clumsy movements, but they kept pace with one another.

Somewhere behind them, they saw a boat slowing down and stopping beside the ship. Men in strange attire got out and placed a plank between them before walking up. Miss Fortune started to raise her voice, then they yelled at each other. He hoped everything was alright.

They moved closer to the port, a reddish yellow colored landmass that had people on top of it. Sebastian was already out of breath, but didn't want her to stop for him. As they made a circle around the cliff face, the smell hit him before the sight. There, in a river of green and brown filth was the sewer entrance.

He absolutely didn't want to crawl through, but it was much better than the alternative. Ahri was first to place her hands above her head and grab the ledge, gracefully, sliding out of the water and onto the stone surface. Sebastian was next. He tried to throw his hands to where the lip of the entrance was but couldn't reach it. Around the third time he attempted this, something caught his leg and he felt himself being forcibly dragged underwater.

Everything was a blur as the filth and murk swirled around his thrashings, his eyes burning too much to open further than a crack. He felt something slimy attached to his ankle and in his panic, desperately tried to shake free of it. It wasn't pulling anymore, but it held him and his head firmly away from the surface, where fresh air lay.

He could feel his air running out, and he didn't have much strength left in his legs. He shook his foot but it was stuck on the vine. His other foot pushed against it, but he realized that he was trapped. Just like it began with an icy plunge, it would end with an icy plunge.

Somewhere to his right, a long, white thing dangled just out of reach. Instinctively he threw his hand up in one final gamble and held on as he was dragged out of the water and into the safely of Ahri's arms. She wrapped her remaining dry tails around him and hugged him tight as he coughed up water by the lungful.

"You're okay... You're okay..." she whispered reassuringly, her voice wavering ever so slightly. He hugged her back just as fiercely. He was hyperventilating and shaking like a leaf, but he was otherwise alright. He stayed like that for a few minutes until he stopped shaking.

"I don't want to go swimming ever again," he decided. Ahri nodded wordlessly. Her face was very pale, and her eyes were unfocused. They turned their attention to down the tunnel, where the dim lighting and steady trickle of waste served to make the sewers that much worse in their eyes. The smell made him gag a bit, but there was no turning back now.

They started walking upstream, each footfall echoing wildly around the tunnels. This place was dank and filthy, but it was their only option for sneaking through the town. As the light from the entrance faded away and was swallowed by the encroaching darkness, Ahri lifted her hand and used her power to make a ball of energy. Now they could see the slime and filth dripping down from every conceivable place in this sewer.

They were silent for a while until they got to a fork in the road. One was was much smaller, most likely used to divert excess flow of waste. The other was much larger and cleaner than the other one, and to them it seemed like the only sensible option.

"Alright, which way Ahri? You're in charge." Sebastian looked around for Odin in the dim light provided by Ahri's orb of energy, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Well, just tell the bird to go look for it. If it can write a letter, it can understand us. Wait, where did he go?" she asked. At that moment, a flapping sound could be faintly be heard the way they came. Sebastian didn't hear it, but Ahri's heightened hearing did. She motioned for him to get behind her. Getting ready to throw the orb, she spread her feet apart to move.

The sound was nearly there, the flapping of wings in the tunnel. Her eyes could make out a shape moving fast. She got ready to throw it but let it dissipate, casting the trio in darkness. She sighed, and shook her head.

"You're back! Where did you go?" he asked Odin. Odin squawked and nuzzled him affectionately. He then happily perched on Sebastian's left shoulder. Ahri didn't quite know what to make of the bird, but if it was so friendly to Sebastian then that might be good for him.

Odin hopped off as quickly as he perched, and immediately dropped the item he had been holding in his beak. It was metallic and shiny, catching their eyes.

Picking it up, Sebastian saw it was a simple copper key. Pocketing the gift, he patted his head and pointed to the smaller tunnel. Odin nodded and darted into the opening.

"What do you see?" Ahri called out. A moment later he darted out and fluttered to Sebastian's shoulder. Odin pointed towards the grimier tunnel with his beak, but Ahri was skeptical.

"Are you sure that's the way? It looks like it's filthy..." He nodded. Ahri sighed and walked over to the left side of the fork, dropping onto her hands and knees and beginning to crawl forwards into the tunnel. They followed her closely, being cautious to not get stuck.

After a few moments of crawling Ahri got out and stood up. Sebastian scrambled to get out of that claustrophobic space as well, and they found themselves looking at a service door. Walking up to the rusted, slimy gateway he put the key inside and opened the door. He strode into the brightly lit hallway, Ahri following him.

Whatever they were expecting, this hallway was not one of them. Brightly lit, clean, and fresh smelling, at either end lay a ladder that they assumed led to the surface. Going towards that ladder, they didn't see any other markings or distinction on the walls that could make them determine the owners.

Scrambling up the ladder, Ahri poked her head above the hole and looked around. They were outside of the walls of the small trading city. Getting out and offering her friend a hand, they dusted themselves off and took in their surroundings.

"Well, we did it. We avoided the ambush. Now what?"

"Well, we're looking for info on Ymelo and where he is. The woman at the gemstone stall back in Ionia told us it was near the El Dorado caverns, but that's all we really know. We need to know where exactly, and where the El Dorado caverns are," she got out, taking deep breaths and placing her hands on her knees. Sebastian, the observant friend he was, immediately saw this and became concerned.

"Are you okay?"

" _I'm fine,_ " Ahri snapped. He took a step back. What was wrong? Her fingers had become claws and she was trembling. He wanted to make her tell him, but something in her body language said keep some distance. Reluctantly, he got further back, two giant steps out of reach.

"Let's... Rest up there for a bit," she pointed to the palm trees sticking up out of the ground. Trudging down the stone road, they helped each other climb over the hill and they surveyed the oasis below them. It had a nice clean pool of water, with plenty of shade and a nice bunch of rocks for shelter. Excited, they ran down the dune and sank to their knees at the pool, splashing water onto their faces.

In the harsh desert sun, the water was amazing at washing away the heat, sweat, grime and dirt from their faces and pores. They drank greedily out of their hands until they were full, then they rolled over and stretched out.

"Is this an oasis?" he asked her. She flashed him a thumbs up sign, and let herself relax once more. _Cool,_ he thought. He had never seen an oasis, but neither had Ahri. They loved the picturesque scene of the cool water, the shady palm trees and the cover of the rocks. Ahri couldn't remember when she felt more relaxed.

Of course, her peace was shattered when her body cramped up, the usual symptom of too much energy spent, too little essence. She wasn't worried, she would send him away on a pointless errand and she would be safe. _But he would see through that quickly._ She needed that essence and she needed it soon. She had hoped it wouldn't come to this, but her friend might become her donor whether he was willing or not.

That was something that she really didn't want to happen, but it was a bit late now. She got up and started unpacking their camping gear, some stuff replaced by higher quality- if a bit damp- items. She even found a tent, something they definitely didn't have before. She could never thank Sarah enough. Something about that boy brought people together, made them see the good.

She liked that about him, his positivity and curiosity a stark contrast to her guilt and fear she constantly felt. Nothing like comparing a naive boy to a cold-blooded killer. She saw him as attractive as well, his handsome face, high cheekbones, and confident eyes made her get a bit flustered when she got too close. _Of course, I would never tell him that,_ she thought.

"Hey Ahri," a voice called out from behind her. She didn't turn around.

"Do you think Miss Fortune knew about the secret tunnel? Or did she want us to go through the bigger one?" he asked Ahri.

During her time on the ship, she had heard of smuggling tunnels that pirates and thieves used to smuggle goods around and through towns. Miss Fortune had even used a few when Ahri travelled with her. It's possible that it was a smuggling tunnel. After all, getting through security and the guards and everything else was difficult, easier to just go through the sewers or an inconspicuous spot.

"It's possible," she answered vaguely. He seemed fine with that answer. The sun was at it's peak now and already she was too hot for this weather. Her face was flushed with heat as she stared out over the dune sea. What struck her was the vastness of Shurima. There was nothing out there that she could see. Everything was golden sand shimmering underneath the scorching sun.

Ahri looked away and crawled underneath the rocks, the relief of the shade a welcome blessing in this land. Sebastian sat there and splashed more water over his face and also marveled at the vastness of the desert of Shurima. He couldn't believe he was across an ocean, standing in a land full of new things he had never seen or heard before.

Sebastian decided there and then that his new purpose in life would be travelling with his friend. He had been so happy and free, walking and swimming and climbing, that he was ecstatic to go someplace new. Plus, he didn't mind searching for this Ymelo person if it meant that she found her family. He would give anything to have a family of his own.

"Hey," she called out to him weakly. He turned around and walked over to her.

"It's way to hot out here. And what we're wearing is way too hot. How about we pick something out for you in the next town we see?" His eyes widened up and he nodded enthusiastically. She smiled, loving the way his face lit up. It made her think of all the things she took for granted.

"Thank you," he exclaimed, giving her a hug. She hugged him back and held him close to her. With nothing to do but bake in the muggy, stifling heat they both closed their eyes.

When they woke up, evening had arrived and they were still safe under the shelter of the rocks. The sun was starting to dip below the horizon across the endless dune sea, and they felt better from their travels. Sebastian wished he could sleep on a real bed again, but Ahri and her tails were starting to grow on him.

Somewhere from the port in the distance, a shout could be heard, and a pop followed. Realizing they had stayed for too long, they got up and shouldered their bags. Now that the sun had gone down, the heat had turned to cold and they found themselves wanting some of that warmth back.

Sebastian grabbed two canteens from the bag at the top and filled them with the cool water from the oasis. Twisting the cap tight and stashing them away, he walked over to where Ahri stood a few feet above him, surveying the sandy plains.

Ahri scanned the horizon and started walking, hoping they could find some signs of life, or someone to point them in the direction of the El Dorado caverns and Ymelo. Why had Ymelo decided to come here? As far as she could see it was all sand and dunes. Ahri knew that after tonight she would become dangerous without any essence, even an animal would be fine.

But she needed it here, and she needed it now. It pained her to tell him and ask something like this, but it was better he know so he could decide whether to walk ahead or if they could travel together. Turning to look down, she took a deep breath. She had learned to control herself and keep people safe, but even she was prone to accidents.

"Hey," she started; he sat down on the sand and listened, "remember how I said that I need essence from people?"

"Yes, what about it? Do you need some now?" Her silence was enough.

"So how do I give you some?" he asked her. She nearly choked on her own spit.

"What? No! You can't give me some, that's too much to ask."

"Is it painful?" he asked her, undeterred. She started to shake her head and protest but what came out of her mouth was something that resembled no.

"Well, there you go. So how does it work? Do I need to concentrate, or be tired, or kiss you again or do I-" She shook her head. She had promised she was going to stop giving into temptation, and this was not being resolute. Still, if he was offering...

She sighed and rubbed her temples, still suspicious of what he was offering, and why. She didn't know how it would turn out, only that if she did decide to take him up on his offer- which she was seriously considering- she would make sure she didn't give in to instincts and desire. She would be careful, controlled, and contained.

"Well... Alright, but not here. We should get moving and find the nearest town. Then we can talk."

"But I see nothing but sand," Sebastian started to protest, "and who knows how long it's going to take?"

"I..." He had a point. She couldn't see anything out there in the sunset, nothing to signify a town or building or civilization. It felt like they were all alone out there. Ionia was teeming with life to the point where you couldn't walk five feet without seeing some sign of unusual flora or fauna. Out here, it was all dead.

They needed a plan then, some way to move quickly out here in the desert, otherwise they would freeze or bake to death before long. They needed shelter, food, water. They had enough for a day or two, but after that they were finished, and they didn't want to risk a run in with Sebastian's father.

She motioned for him to follow her as they started walking forwards into the wastes. At that precise moment, a loud bang was heard from behind them. The gate to the port town had been smashed open and out came a saddled ebony mare with a rider just as fearsome.

The two stared for a moment before running after them. This was their chance! A horse could definitely get them someplace fast. Unfortunately, several people were chasing after the stranger on horseback, chiefly among them were the guards. Whoever this was, they must have done something big, and something illegal.

"Wait!" Sebastian called out to the stranger. They turned around and his blood ran cold. The eyes behind the ornate jade mask were not the kind ones of Ahri, but those of a practiced killer, a skillful and merciless combatant. Their gazes locked from across sand, and in an instant the moment evaporated.

"That's our ticket out of here, come on!"

The stranger had begun to slow down to a running pace, and the two of them didn't waste any time in running faster. The sand made it hard to move their legs, but they still managed a remarkable pace. Odin flew ahead and landed behind the rider on the saddle, flapping his wings to tell them to hurry up.

Ahri managed to catch up to the rider, who had slowed down further. She reached her hand up and grabbed onto the saddle, hoisting herself up. She turned around and pulled up her companion as well. He sat behind her, panting heavily but otherwise unharmed. Behind them, the guards had stopped their pursuit and were starting to reluctantly head back.

The rider had picked up an even faster pace than before. Ahri noticed that they had a lot of dark hair like Ahri, but spikier and tied back in a loose ponytail. Now Ahri could see that _they_ was a _she_ , and she had a significant amount of knives on them. The mystery rider was headed slightly to the right, away from the port.

They were keeping a steady course for something, but until then they just had to trust this stranger wouldn't hurt them. Ahri passed her bag to Sebastian, who slung it over his shoulder, creating an impromptu perch for his pet. Odin sat on the bag and started intensely at the rider. Sebastian found it amusing that such a bird could convey so many emotions.

Sebastian felt uneasy around the stranger, they had an aura of menace and danger to them. Ahri picked up on that too, her essence stormy and uneasy, like the calm before the storm. Still, it was way too late to stop now.

Out in the distance, they could see small lights and some vague shapes, the blurry movements of what they presumed were people getting clearer and closer with every gallop of the horse. Ahri's eyes could make out people wearing strange apparel, and bonfires scattered around tents and shelters made of cloth.

As they drew close, the horse drew to a grinding halt, nearly sending Ahri and her friends over the side. They all hopped off and walked towards a tent furthest from the others. Ahri and Sebastian looked at each other wearily, but followed. Just before they entered, the stranger held up her hand without turning around, and walking into the tent. They locked eyes.

"If this is a trap of some sort, we run and I'll cover you," Ahri told him. Sebastian was incredulous.

"What? No, I'll cover you! You're too drained, you need your strength." She sighed. No arguing with him. She was going to tell him he was right when a handsome woman opened the tent flaps up, dressed in loose fitting silk that showed off her tattooed midriff. She gave them a cocky half smile and motioned for them to come in.

Inside, there was scarcely anything save for a chest and a few weapons scattered around. They took a seat on the floor and looked at the woman, who was preparing tea. She didn't look at them until two steaming mugs were handed to them. Finally, she took a breath and started talking.

"So who are you and why did you need to leave so bad?" She had an arrogant youthfulness to her every move, as if she owned the world and knew it.

"We're here for the El Dorado caverns. To find a man named Ymelo," Ahri said cautiously. If she had learned anything it was that you shouldn't trust strangers who offer you tea, but not everyone was like that woman in the marketplace who tried to cut her tails off.

"Ymelo-who?" she asked.

"Ymelo. He made these gemstones here," she held them out for the woman to see, "and they're connected to my family somehow, but I wanted to ask him how they are connected and where my family is."

She sat back and drew a knife, twirling it between her fingers in a circular motion. Obviously she liked her knives.

"Alright. You look like you need a guide. I mean, you never would have made it here without me," Ahri was inclined to disagree, but she stayed silent, "and besides, your boyfriend there looks like he couldn't handle that gun if his life depended on it."

At the mention of boyfriend both turned red and Sebastian nearly choked on his tea. The stranger found this amusing, chuckling to herself as she refilled her own mug with the fragrant tea.

"So what's your name?" she asked them.

"Ahri. This here is my _friend_ Sebastian. What's yours?"

"Akali. Just Akali." Ahri raised an eyebrow.

"Are we supposed to know you by something else?" she asked. This made Akali frown.

"No, I suppose not. It doesn't matter, what matters is if you're staying here for the night or not?"

At this offer they both looked at each other, and a silent conversation played out between them.

"Yes please."

"No thanks."

Looking at each other again, they turned sideways.

"Um, Ahri we won't get far without them. Why don't you want to stay?" asked Sebastian. Ahri gestured to Akali, who cocked her head sideways.

"You know what happens if I lose control, I can't let that happen here. I won't let that happen here."

"But I'm here! I said it's alright, even if it hurts!" he protested, but Ahri still wasn't too convinced.

"But even I don't know what happens when I lose control, and I can't allow or afford that," she shot back. Sebastian pressed his hands together, interlocking his fingers to make a two-handed fist he opened and closed a few times.

"Um... Guys, what's going on?"

"We can stay further away from them if it makes you feel better, but we both know we won't survive out here for long. We were being roasted alive in the sun near the port, and that was the cool breezy place! Imagine the middle of the desert, where the heat is the worst?"

Ahri tried to find something to throw back at him, a retort, a clever comeback, an insult even, but she found herself nodding and conceding defeat, reluctantly letting herself stay.

"Am I missing something?" Akali asked.

"No," they both said in unison. Akali shrugged and stood up. Opening the tent, she pointed over near a large dune where a small tent lay, dark and small but perfect for their needs. They weren't shy about cuddling up, it wasn't like that.

But as all four of them walked across the campgrounds with the merchants packing up their wares and strange creatures being put in makeshift pens, she realized how her relationship had changed.

At first, Sebastian seemed like a kid to her, being small and scrawny. It was almost endearing to see him. But when he filled out and started eating, she saw him as less of a child and more as a friend. An equal in intellect, up to an extent. Of course, she had many, many more years on him at this point, lifetimes even, but he was still responsible and mature like an adult. She got the feeling he grew up too fast.

He was still scrawny and small, but in a lithe, limber way that with some proper training, he could run circles around her and anyone else. What made her shimmy and squeeze through that sewer tunnel made him easily slip through. Now that she thought about it, he would be a perfect thief. Not that she would ever ask him to do anything of the like.

Akali ushered them into the tent, but stopped Ahri. She told Sebastian to get their stuff ready, and he nodded, heading inside to unpack a few things for a night of rest.

Akali and Ahri walked away, further out away from the light and noise, a trail of sandy footprints behind them. Once they were a safe distance away, they started to talk.

"I think recognize his face. Where is he from?" Akali asked.

"Some backwater village somewhere, it isn't even on the map. Why?"

"I don't want to sidetrack you, but if he is who I think he is, you might want to take a detour. For his sake."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ahri asked coolly.

"I'll tell you in the morning. 'Kay, you said you're looking for El Dorado caverns?"

"You didn't answer my question."

Akali threw her hands up and sighed dramatically. Ahri began to form unkind opinions about the girl, but would never say them out loud. For one, she was so arrogant. She asks a question about the most important person in her life and she brushes it off? The sooner they left, the better.

"Look, I don't know, I didn't see him too well. It's dark, man. In the morning, I'll see if he is who I think he is. He just reminds me of someone, that's all. Like a cousin of someone." This seemed to calm Ahri, but she was still upset.

"El Dorado caverns are far from here, and they're not marked on any map and it's almost impossible to get out. What's so important about them? You looking for gold, relics?"

"A person. Ymelo. He made gemstones long ago, and they have something to do with my family. I _need_ to know."

"Whatever. Look, my tent is just over there a bit, and I promise to be up before noon. So, night." And without another word, Akali walked off. Ahri wanted to punch something right now. She was so infuriating, and arrogant, and beautiful-

"No, no I am not thinking like that. Relationships are a thing of the past, no matter how much I want one. It isn't the right time," she muttered to herself. 

With nothing left to say to the strange tattooed woman, she turned and headed back to the tent. A small lantern was lit, and Sebastian was sitting upright, hunched over something. She silently snuck into the tent and watched him examining her gemstones.

Normally, she would feel possessive, jealous of someone touching them but for some reason, the thought of him touching them filled her with a nervous happiness. He took great care in not handling them roughly, despite their surprising sturdiness.

When she tapped him on the shoulder he jumped, and gave them back quickly. He blew out the lantern and they were cast into darkness together. Odin was snuggled up outside in a blanket with a little dish of water, something Ahri found adorable.

She sat across from him, not saying anything. When she did speak, what she said surprised her.

"So, you said you were willing to, um, you know," she muttered as she rubbed her arm and looked away. He nodded enthusiastically.

"I still am. How does this work? Do I hold your hand? Do I-"

"It's not any of those. Look, for small top-ups I can hold your hand, but for complete refills I need... More. I need the essence to flow quickly and freely. And I do that by manipulating emotions. There's a few general options. The first is fear. I could scare you into it, but that makes your essence feels different. It feels wrong. The second is rage and sadness, but that also doesn't feel good for either of us."

He was silent for a moment, pondering that statement, "so then what's the best option?"

She looked away.

"Ahri, whatever it is I'll do it. I'm your friend, and friends help each other out. I'm ready." He was not ready.

"Well, the best and most enjoyable option... Is lust."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers be like:  
> But jokes aside, I thought it was time for smut. They've known each other for a few weeks and 30k words, it's time to use those extra tags. It'll be my first time writing smut, so I'll try my best. If you have any suggestions on what you want to see or how you want it to go feel free to comment. I'm always open to suggestions and ideas.


End file.
